The Rescuing of Jack Dawson
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: Jack Dawson is found floating on the remains of the RMS Titanic. Saved by fisherman, he is taken to Dr Carlisle Cullen. Jack must now adjust to his new life; a life without Rose
1. Chapter 1 A Sinking Life

**A/N Hi Guys! I'm trying something entirely new to me... a crossover! This is especially written for my sister who wanted read a story like this for a while so I hope I do her proud. :) Please review. I love reading them!**

 **Please note that I do not own Titanic or Twilight or the characters therein except for my own plot and characters. Any similarities to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Sinking Life

He could hear her goodbye, feel her hand pull away and wanted desperately to stop her. To tell her that he was still with her but his body would not respond. He tried in desperation to open his eyes but they would not budge. There was no way for Jack to tell Rose that he was alive. He felt her leave him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jack heard Rose blow a whistle and knew that all was lost. He let the darkness consume him, hoping that he would never awaken again. A life without Rose was a life not worth living.

* * *

In the darkness, a lone fishing trawler bobbed up and down in the icy current. Strange debris knocked and bumped against the side of the trawler alerting the sole fisherman to a strange sight indeed. Pieces of beautifully carved wood and fabric, at the mercy of the current, floated towards them.

"What in the devil happened here?" He said to himself.

The boat's lantern bathed the water in an eerie glow and the fisherman strained his eyes to look into the distance. The further on the trawler pressed the more debris he came across. It was obvious that a ship had sunk. There was no way that any vessel could withstand this much damage and remain afloat.

"Cap, come see this!" the fisherman yelled out.

"I hope you found a massive golden crab to have brought me out in the cold."

"No Cap, look!" The fisherman pointed at the water.

"Mary mother of Jesus!" he exclaimed.

"Something big had to have gone down Cap."

"What's that?" The captain whispered.

"Where?"

"Out ahead." The captain replied as he moved to the bow. He strained his eyes to get a better view. Finally he could make out the shape and his stomach sank. "MAN OVERBOARD!" he yelled.

* * *

Jack's hands were frozen as he clutched onto the piece of the wooden door. Consciousness had long since left him and he was at the mercy of the currents. He had floated for miles along with other parts of the Titanic that had broken off when it sank.

Jack had always been a creature of luck despite his circumstances. It was luck that won him those tickets to get on the ship, luck that led him to Rose and now it was luck again that would bring him to safety.

The blackness had consumed Jack. There was no way for him to know how much his life would change as he was swept towards the fishing trawler.

* * *

The captain dashed inside the cabin, got a rope and firmly tied it to a cleat. As the trawler neared the body, the captain dove into the water, pulled the limp man to himself and hauled his unconscious body to the trawler. The fisherman helped pull the body on board and assisted the captain back up.

The captain checked for the unconscious man's pulse but found none.

"Do you think he is dead Cap?" The fisherman asked.

"It's hard to tell. He is very cold. Help me get him inside."

The two men carried Jack into the cabin, stripped off his wet clothes, wrapped him in blankets and lay him on a bed.

"What should we do Cap? The fisherman asked.

"Head home. There is doctor there that I think could help him."

"He doesn't even look like he is breathing. You felt no pulse. Is it worth it?"

"Even if there is slightest possibility he can be saved we have to take it. I have heard of people falling through the ice. They appeared dead but they were not. Sometimes their hearts beat so slowly that it can't be sensed."

"I don't know Cap. We don't even know how long he was in the water." The fisherman replied.

"That is true. But if it was me you found over board?"

"We'd never stop trying."

"And that is why we have to do the same now." The Captain clapped the fisherman on the shoulder.

"This doctor you say heard about. What makes you think he could save him?"

"There is just something about him. A more compassionate healer you will not find. They say he came to America from England. We must seek him out."

"Sure Cap. It's almost dawn."

"Yeah. Get some rest. We'll get the others on deck."

With that the captain changed into warmer clothes then set course for land.

Over the next few days the fishermen on board checked on Jack constantly. They had dressed him in spare clothes they had brought for themselves and while they were a bit big, they did the job all the same. One of the men had given Jack his corduroy trousers while another had donated a warm shirt and jersey to the cause. They had covered him in a blanket and quilt and prayed he would hold on until they reached land.

It was almost midday when the trawler finally reached the dock. They moored the trawler and the three fishermen carried jack into the warm midday sun. The captain rushed to his friend at the dock needing to borrow his cart.

"Jim, please I need to use it. We have to get that young man help." The captain pleaded.

"What's the story here Frank?"

"We found him in the water. Floating on a door. There must be a big ship that's gone down."

"There is Frank. There is. The Titanic has gone down. I think your friend there might have been on it."

"Well we can't know if he bites the big one. I'll get him to the doctor."

"Who will you go to?"

"You know who. That doctor from over the water."

"Take the cart Frank. Good luck. I'll find you later."

"Thank you Jim."

The captain returned to his men and instructed them to load jack onto the back of the cart.

"Come on men. Let us get him some help."

The horses trotted steadily pulling the cart along the bumpy road. It took a quarter of an hour to reach the surgery and the captain said a silent prayer hoping the doctor would still be in town. They pulled up to the surgery door and the three men carried Jack off the cart. The captain urgently knocked and after rapping at the door for the third time it opened. A young beautiful blonde man stood before them.  
"Thank God you're still here doc. He needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2 The Point of No Return

A/N: Here we go, chapter 2. This was surprisingly hard to write. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please RR :)

* * *

Chapter 2 The Point of No Return

The doctor quickly stepped out of the way. "Please, put him on this bed." He pointed the men to the bed situated in the corner of the room. "What's happened to him?" he asked.

"We found him in the sea two days ago. We think he went down with that big ship doc."

"The Titanic?"

"Yeah. He was floating on some wood so we pulled him aboard and kept him warm."

"Has he been awake at all?" The doctor enquired as he examined Jack's body.

"No. Is he going to be okay?"

"There's no way to tell right now. I will do all that I can." The good doctor assured the captain.

"Thank you doc." With that the captain took his leave.

The doctor checked for a pulse and miraculously, felt one but it was weak. No other doctor would be able to feel it, to hear it. To know that however slowly, there was blood moving in his veins. To feel the slightest warmth radiating from the red life force within him.

It was true, Doctor Cullen was like no other doctor; that was because Doctor Cullen was a vampire.

Dr Carlisle Cullen, an immensely compassionate man, was born in England to a religious zealot. An unintelligent man who sought out vampires, once he became ill, this responsibility fell to his son, Carlisle. Being much smarter than his father, Carlisle was able to trace a coven of real vampires and during the hunt was attacked by the blood thirsty monster.

The pain was excruciating and after days he had been turned into the beast he was hunting. He knew he could never return to his father but he would never take on the life of a vampire and attack humans either. So he chose a different path. That was almost two hundred and fifty years ago. Now he called the Americas home but he could never stay in one place for too long.

Carlisle completed his examination of Jack but knew that the chances of a recovery were slim. He heated a bed in his surgery and placed Jack on it. He had then covered him in a thick blanket and started a fire in the fireplace.

Carlisle stared into the red golden tendrils of flame wondering if he should leave this young man to the fates or if he should step in and allow him the life he could have; a life that may last centuries. The thought of turning him appalled Carlisle but the reality of the situation was that if he was not turned he would certainly die, slowly. These unpleasant thoughts took Carlisle back to his own transformation. Walking into that dark sewer knowing that a vampire coven dwelled there. His lamp bobbed about in the blackness but never provided enough light. The silence that engulfed him as he trudged further and then, the sudden appearance of the monster in front of him, the spine-chilling smile that sent the group running. The sudden slash across his face the left him reeling. It was as if Carlisle could see these memories through a fog, it was more the feeling of that night that never left him. The complete and utter terror of coming face to face with the demon.

Carlisle absent-mindedly touched his wrist where received his first bite then his neck where he was bitten again. With a sigh, he went back to Jack's bedside.

"Let's see how you do before we think of damning your soul."

Over the next few days, Carlisle did all he could to take care of Jack. He kept an eye out for the slightest sign of improvement. He knew he was being hopeful but a part of him was tired of the loneliness. Carlisle needed another soul for a companion. Two hundred years was a long time to be alone.

After five days it was clear that Jack was not going to get any better. The fact that he had been unconscious for a week meant there was no way for Carlisle to know what his mental faculties would be like. Carlisle knew he had to make a decision but he had never turned anyone before and there was no way for him to know how much the vampire venom could fix.

He looked out the window at the people passing by. Jack would never be one of those people. If he did turn Jack then he would have to leave Halifax sooner than he wanted to. He knew where he would go. Carlisle had already set up a home in Alaska for himself and it would be easy enough to take another person along. He needed to make sure that this was the only way. He could not force Jack into an eternity of being a monster. He would never be able to live with himself. At the same time Jack was so young. Leaving him to a human life would rob him of so many experiences. Death was a very final end.

Carlisle thought back to the potato cellar that had crawled into, bleeding and dying. He hid there for days until his transformation was complete. He hated what he had become. The days and weeks that followed were torture. Not even killing himself could bring an end to his nightmare until a herd of deer passed by too close to him. The hunter in him unleashed at the smell of fresh blood. It was then he knew, there was another way.

These thoughts brought both dread and hope.

 _"What if he hates me or worse himself? He won't be alone though. I can guide him. He won't be alone."_ Carlisle thought to himself.

With that Carlisle made his decision. Jack still showed no signs of life. He was not going to recover. He had no family that could be traced, especially since the ship sank. If he would have any life at all, Carlisle would provide him with an extraordinary one.

He wrote a memo informing the town of his departure due to family considerations and that it was unlikely that he would return. He stuck the notice to his door then bolted it, pulled shut the curtains, and packed his clothes in a trunk along with his medical supplies and doctor's bag. He loaded his car through the back door then wrapped Jack in his blankets and carefully lay him down on the back seat. Carlisle locked the door behind him and left the key under the mat. He had rented the surgery since Halifax was meant to be a short stop on his way further north.

He put on his trilby, started his car and drove out of town. Carlisle drove for hours and only once he was sure that they were in an area that they would not be bothered did he pull off the road into the woods. He stopped the car and killed the engine, plunging them into an engulfing silence. He climbed into the back seat and looked at the lifeless blonde young man.

"I hope you grow to like this life." Carlisle whispered. Then, in a flash no mortal could see he bit Jack three times, matching his own bites from two hundred years ago. One bite on Jack's arm followed by his neck then his shoulder. He forced himself to pull away before the frenzy started that would turn Carlisle into the monster he did not want to be. He bit hard on his hand trying to quell the raging torrent of power surging within him. He looked down at Jack knowing that once his eyes reopened, they would be those of a bloodthirsty killer.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

**A/N Hi everyone. I know this is late and I apologize for that. It's been a busy few weeks so my writing had to take a back seat but the chapter is up and I hope you guys enjoy. I know this is a short chapter but I really wanted this to be a stand alone. I'll try to have the next one up on Saturday:) Happy reading and please r &r**

* * *

Chapter 3 Transformation

Jack's body was still. Carlisle watched him closely, remembering what it felt like to undergo the transformation.

The life ending venom dashed along the tracks of his tissue, each pulse pushing it further, ending his mortal life with every life giving throb. Silver poison raced through his blood vessels, leaving excruciating fire in its wake. Catching his red life force and turning it cold, dead. Jack was slowly dying, but death would bring a renewed life.

Carlisle watched Jack, he knew how painful this transformation would be and the stillness of his body worried him. He could still hear the beating of Jack's heart but it was little solace as he wondered if something had gone wrong. There was no real way for him to know, he had never turned anyone before. All he could was watch helplessly.

Jack was in agony. He longed for the peace he had felt before. How long before he didn't know. He was trapped in himself. Through the haze of painful torture he wondered if he had not been tossed into depths of hell. He had only just received his bite though, and had not yet even reached the pinnacle of agony. He felt as though his limbs were being burned off. Soon, it felt as though he was being lowered into lava. He tried to move, to run, to awaken but his body would not respond, not even in the slightest.

Carlisle could still hear the feint beating of Jack's heart, but even so, the stillness was concerning. The pain would be unlike anything Jack experienced before and Carlisle knew this. There should have been some reaction by now. Dawn was breaking and he knew he would have to move them further into the forest or closer to their destination. He couldn't take the risk of exposing Jack yet so the only option he had was to start up the car with a rumble and trudge further into the thicket.

Jack's entire body was aflame with torment. He could hear his guttural screams in his head but nothing escaped his silent lips. The pain was excruciating. He would take the beating Cal's goons had dealt him a hundred times over. He would plunge into the icy daggers that ripped through his body when the ship sank over and over again than bear this torment a moment longer.

Jack would have been grateful to have drowned now. The water would be a kinder end than this. Oh how he wished there was a way for him to plunge himself into those icy depths. Those gentle piercing daggers. Anything would be better than what was enduring now.

Carlisle had found them a better spot to wait out the change. He noticed an old abandoned cabin that had not been occupied for many decades. It was built of grey stones with a chimney that was falling apart. An old wooden door was closed but it had evidently been eaten away by the wind and rain over the years. Carlisle picked Jack up in his blankets and walked over to the door. He pulled on the old rusted handle and pushed open the door. The place was cold and empty but it had a stone table near the hearth. He placed Jack upon the table and knew all he could do now was wait.

Jack's mind travelled through his life, short but full of amazing memories. His travels through France and the beautiful women that he drew. Winning the two tickets for him and Fabrizio to board the Titanic. Meeting Rose. Through the haze of agony he clung to the memories of Rose. Her smile, her beauty, her fragrance. She had made him grateful for the path he had travelled because it had led to her. And now, even though she was not there and he may never see her again, she would calm his screams, she would see him though one more ordeal.

Jack had lost all sense of time. He did not know if it had been months, years or decades even since the burning had started. Suddenly though he felt his heart beat a rapid tattoo. He feared it would fly out of his chest.

Carlisle had sat motionless at Jack's side for two days and on the third morning, finally there was a change. Carlisle watched Jack in anticipation as his heart thrummed like a hummingbird's wings. Then it faltered. Stalled. Once, twice then it went dead.

The burning suddenly stopped. Relief washed over him as he felt a cool strength throughout his body. He tried once more to open his eyes and at last, they obeyed.

Carlisle watched as Jack's eyes flew open. Blood red and thirsty.


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

Chapter 4 Awakening

Jack opened his eyes and almost instantly his vision cleared. Cleared was the wrong word. It was much more than that. He could see the speck of dust that had just fallen onto the old stone mantelpiece, the tiniest pores in the smooth cobblestone, the layers of dirt on the floor. But that was not all; he could hear the crickets chirp outside, something slithering in the grass, the breaking of a twig. He could smell strange scents he never knew. All of this came at him in the fraction of a second that he had regained consciousness. It was too much.

"How do you feel?" The question came from the corner of the room. It was a man only something told Jack he was not. He was a more perfect being than he had ever seen. His hair was golden blonde, his skin was pale and perfectly smooth but there seemed to be a hardness about it. His eyes were onyx in colour. His lips were pink. He looked young, about the same age as himself. The most magnificent thing about him though, was the sparkle of his skin as the rays of light washed over him. It was like an infinite number of diamonds embedded in his skin.

"Wh- Who are?" Jack tried to speak but his throat burned with thirst. He felt drier than the hottest desert. It was hard to imagine anything could quench his extreme thirst.

"Who am I?"

Jack nodded.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, but please just call me Carlisle." His voice was soft and gentle, it sounded like music.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack asked hoarsely.

"Nothing is wrong with you but you have changed. I will quickly explain but we should take care of your thirst soon. I know how it must feel right now. After that we will have a long talk and I will answer any and all of your questions."

Jack simply nodded.

"You were onboard a ship. It sank in the cold Atlantic. You were rescued by some fisherman and brought to me. I tried everything to save your human life but they were futile attempts. You were moving closer to death each day. So in order to save you, I had to change you."

"Into what?" Jack replied grabbing his throat.

"Into a vampire."

"No." Jack instantly responded. He could not believe his ears. Such things did not exist but here he was, sitting with a man who clearly was not human and truthfully, Jack did not feel very human himself.

"What is your name?" Carlisle gently asked.

Jack searched through his memories, it seemed hazy and disjointed. Through the fog he heard a woman call his name. "Jack Dawson." Came his reply.

"Well Jack, we need to hunt but I need you to follow my every instruction if we are to get through this transition."

"I won't kill a person! What will happen to me if I refuse?"

"You won't be killing anybody Jack. I have found a way to live in peace with humans. If you refuse to drink, you will get weaker but you will not die. The feeling you have now will just intensify until you are not able to control it any longer. Then you will be a danger to all."

"What will I have to do?"

"Let me help you. We are in the woods right now, the best place for us. You need to come with me."

Jack sat up. His muscles felt coiled, ready to spring. He felt like he had too much power and not enough to hold it back. He lifted his blankets off and tried to move it aside but they flew across the room as if he had thrown it with force. Jack looked at the heap it landed in with shock. He shook his head which happened in a blur and held the side of the stone table to get off but the table broke in his hand. Shocked and scared of his own power, Jack stared at his hands and backed away.

"Jack." Carlisle gently coaxed. "Come with me. I can help you."

He looked at Carlisle's outstretched hand then at his kind face and took his hand. Carlisle led him to the door which he opened and both men stepped out into the cool morning breeze.

"Follow me. You will be able to keep up easily." Carlisle said with a smile and ran further into the forest. Jack swore under his breath, amazed at the speed and wondered if he would be able to keep up. Jack tensed his body and sprang in the direction Carlisle had gone, running after him and easily catching up. It was exhilarating!

Carlisle suddenly stopped and dropped low. He motioned for Jack to move closer and he did so quietly.

"We never hunt people Jack, we survive on the blood of animals. Even then, you don't take more than you need and you don't stress the animal more than you have to. We are what we are Jack, but we can choose not to be monsters." Carlisle said softly. Jack saw the sincerity on Carlisle's face and he could do nothing but believe the doctor. "Close your eyes Jack. Listen carefully, smell the breeze. Can you tell what's out there?"

The immediate sound of a heartbeat violated his ears. The smell of earthy copper assaulted his nose. Venom filled his mouth. His muscles tensed. He opened his eyes and saw a stag approach. His body sprang to life, leaping towards the animal. He grabbed it by the neck and took it down. He pinned the animal to the ground and sank his teeth into its neck. Warm, sweet, thirst quenching blood trickled down his throat extinguishing the burning and replacing it with a frenzy within him. In minutes the animal was dry.

Carlisle appeared before Jack and he noticed his eyes had changed colour to a most glorious golden topaz.

"Your eyes." Jack said startled.

"I have lived this way a long time. Once the blood from your human life dies away from your tissues and if you continue to only hunt animals, your eyes will turn from the red they are to the colour of mine." Carlisle explained. "But Jack, you have done well. How do you feel?"

"I don't know." With disbelief, he looked at the dead animal then at his hands and the power they held. It did not matter what Carlisle said. He never felt more like a monster in all his life.


	5. Chapter 5 Carlisle's Tale

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people, I know this chapter is a day late. I apologize but it has been a crazy weekend. I hope you guys enjoy. As usual, please R & R**

* * *

Chapter 5 Carlisle's Tale

Jack could not help but stare at the dead animal and realize what he had done. Unbidden, hazy memories of him sketching in France came to mind. He had created beauty out of the bizarre and now, he took beauty and destroyed it.

"Jack?" Carlisle tried to reach out to him. "Speak to me."

"You've turned me into a monster." Jack said quietly, pain clearly evident in his voice.

"Jack let's go back to the cabin, we can talk there."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I should have died. You should have let me!" Jack shouted the last bit and sent the birds flying from the tree he was under.

"Please Jack, let us talk in the cabin."

The two men stood staring at each other. Carlisle's kind eyes to Jack's blazing with magnified anger and disgust at what he was. Jack eventually relented and followed Carlisle back to the old stone cabin.

Carlisle perched on the stone table while Jack leaned against the far wall.

"Jack, I understand how you feel right now." Carlisle started.

"Really?" Jack responded doubtfully.

"Yes I do. Let me tell you a bit about myself. I was born in London in the 1640's to a simple but holy man. He believed that demons, vampires, dwelled in our city and made it his mission to hunt them down. He was largely unsuccessful and as I entered my twenties he became old and increasingly ill. It was up to me to continue his work in the church and with these demons. I found many clues on these nightly hunts. Of course I had people with me but feel the power that runs through you right now Jack, how many humans do you think could take you down?"

Carlisle had a point there Jack thought. There was not a force in the world that could stop him at the moment.

"I found a coven of ancient vampires dwelling in the sewers but they knew who we were, they could smell us, hear us from a distance away. We were attacked. I was beaten and bitten. I managed to crawl away into a potato cellar where my transformation happened. I tried to keep as quiet as possible lest the hunters sought me out too. I was under no delusions. I knew what I was to become. Days passed, it felt like an eternity before the torture stopped. I awoke alone with a primal thirst but I refused to kill another. I spent my life helping people, I wasn't about to become the thing that ended their lives." Carlisle got off the table and walked round to the old dirty window and stared out. "I wanted to die Jack. I found myself to be repellent. I tried, starving myself, drowning, I tried to jump off a cliff but nothing could kill me. I was invincible. I eventually hid away in a cave but my head swam with bloodlust. A herd of deer passed too close to the cave and I was unable to control myself at all. I attacked them and found that I could survive on their blood."

"That's how you knew that I wouldn't be able to starve myself." Jack reasoned.

"Precisely. After that I decided I could still help people. I studied and became a doctor which initially was difficult but through my ambition to help, I found a way to control the thirst. This curse has blessed me as well Jack."

"I understand that is you Carlisle. But why couldn't you let me die? Look at what I am. I was an artist. I saw beauty and tried to render it eternally. I have just destroyed something beautiful out there."

"Maybe it will help if you look at it this way. You can control the hunt. Stick to animals there are plenty of. You were too young to have your life ripped away from you."

"I don't know Carlisle." Jack stepped into the doorway, looking out at the forest before him.

"What will happen to me if I just leave?" Jack asked desperately.

"Nothing." Said Carlisle, "But you are newborn and it will be much harder for you to control your thirst in the first few years of your life which is also when you are strongest."

"So by myself I'm more likely to be a monster."

"Jack…" Carlisle pleaded.

"Why did you turn me Carlisle? Where can I go?" Jack asked, pain etched into his words.

"I couldn't let you die. I have a home in Alaska, we can spend time there. You can become more accustomed to being a vampire and controlling your urges. You can resume your art."

"You make it all sound so easy."

"I don't mean to. This will be the hardest time in all your years but there is a lot I can teach you and there is much more time to spend living."

Jack dropped down to sit on the damp ground and Carlisle followed suit. A thought then occurred to him.

"How are we outside during the day?"

Carlisle chuckled. "That's just a myth Jack. We are unhurt by the sun but we need to maintain our secret existence and if people saw us in the sun they would know we are different. Our skin is unlike human skin. The sunlight reflects that. Twilight is the safest period for a vampire but on a cloudy day when the sun is hidden, we are free to go wherever we wish without being noticed."

Jack thought back to opening his eyes and seeing Carlisle shimmer and knew exactly what he meant. If they were to remain secret, being near the sun was a very unwise move.

"Tell me what happened to me." Jack said.

"Well, you were aboard the Titanic which sank. You were found by some fisherman who kept you warm until they could bring you to me." Carlisle started.

"How did they know to bring me to you?" Jack enquired.

"I have been a doctor in the town for little over a year now. I have almost four hundred years experience healing people. There were remedies I could think of that others couldn't."

Jack simply nodded his acknowledgment of Carlisle's explanation.

"That first day you were in my surgery, I knew that your recovery was slim but still I tried." Carlisle continued. "Your heart beat was so slow, so feint. No human would have caught it. After a week it was obvious that the only way I could save you was to turn you or you would die. You were young, it seemed a terrible fate."

"So you did what? Bit me?"

"Yes and no. When I made my decision to turn you I left my surgery, Halifax was just a stop off for me anyway, I wrapped you in those blankets and placed you in my car. I drove in the direction of our ultimate heading, Alaska."

"Is that where we are now?" Jack asked looking around. "It doesn't seem cold enough."

"No." Carlisle smiled. "We're still far from it. I drove for hours until I found a wooded area. In the darkness I turned you. Three bites like I had had. You are the first person I have ever turned Jack."

The surprise was clearly evident on Jack's face. "You have never thought about it before."

"Jack I wouldn't choose this fate for anyone unless it was the only option left."

"Okay, so how did we end up here?"

"I knew the venom would be torture but you were so still it worried me. Thinking about it, you would have been almost brain dead Jack and it is likely that your body would not have been able to react in the usual way. When sunrise was approaching I thought it best to move further into the forest and that's when I found this place. This is the third morning after your bite."

"So what now?"

"We try to make our way to Alaska and there I will teach about the histories and get your thirst under control." Carlisle answered. Both men stared at the sunny sky as silence descended upon them.

"I suppose I should thank you." Jack eventually broke the silence.

"No. It feels good to have companionship after four hundred years." Carlisle replied.

"When do we leave?" Jack was now eager to leave the forest behind him. He understood Carlisle's reasons. He seemed like a compassionate and well meaning being but the sight of the dead stag had not left him, even through Carlisle's tale.

"We wait for twilight."

"Carlisle, do you ever stop feeling like a monster?"

"If you do good then yes."

The two men sat in quiet stillness until the sun began to set. Jack walked into the cabin, picked up the blankets and tossed them into the back seat then took his seat in the front. Carlisle started up the car with a rumble and started them on their path to a new beginning.


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey

Chapter 6 The Journey

They trudged along the narrow paths of the woods until they came to the road that Carlisle had been driving along three days earlier. Three days. It seemed a lot longer than that. Much had happened but at least at the start of this new journey, Carlisle had a companion.

They travelled for hours along the dimly lit road. It was not a problem since both men had keen sight in the dark, granted to them by their predatory natures. It would probably have been quicker for Jack and Carlisle to make the trip on foot but to leave the car behind would have been foolish. An abandoned car was terribly suspicious. They were expensive and only the wealthy could afford it. The further north they travelled, the scarcer they became.

Their travels were further slowed by the fact that they could not make a hundred miles without needing to refuel. Still, it allowed the two men to get better acquainted. The scenery changed many times on their journey. From green lands to snowier landscapes.

Denali would take months to reach. Their eyes were starting to turn black. Jack was still a new born and Carlisle was not prepared to risk weeks of not hunting. He needed to make sure that Jack's thirst was sated lest he turn into the monster Carlisle knew he could be.

The first stop they made was in green woodlands. Cold but with all measure of animal. Carlisle pulled off the road and rumbled over the rough terrain to park the car where it would not be seen.

"Jack, remember what you learnt the first time. Give yourself over to your senses but respect the animal that you are about to feed off."

"I understand."

The two men walked together through the thicket until they could hear the sound of hooves on the cold, crunchy earth.

A very large deer had wondered into their path.

"Go Jack." Carlisle whispered. Jack nodded. Truthfully he did not need Carlisle telling him when to pounce. As soon as he caught a whiff of the animal's scent, his mouth filled with venom. He could hear the heartbeat of the deer. Smell the sweet, coppery scent of its red life-force.

Jack gave himself into his predatory instincts, leaping forward and catching the animal as it made its flight. He sank his teeth into the deer's neck draining it with each gulp. He heard it's heart beat change from frantic to the slow thumps of its ending life.

Carlisle was proud of Jack. Not many newborns could show the restraint or respect Jack had twice now shown in his hunts. The animal's death was relatively peaceful and he had not spilt a drop.

Satisfied that Jack was no longer a threat, Carlisle hunted for himself. Black eyes had once again become golden topaz.

"Did it feel less shocking to you this time?" Carlisle gently asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Came Jack's quiet response. "I suppose I understand it better now."

"It will get easier with time." Carlisle reassured him.

"I hope you're right."

Carlisle clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Come, we need to keep moving."

They walked back to the car in silence. The only sound to be heard was their feet on the ground.

Carlisle started up the car once more and they rejoined the narrow road.

Jack and Carlisle travelled the long path north. Their month long journey punctuated with hunts. Carlisle never once allowed Jack to feel the maddening thirst he could feel if they went longer than a week without blood. He could not allow the monster to awaken within him for both their sakes.

After weeks on the road Carlisle informed Jack that they would have to make the last leg of the journey on foot.

"I know a man that can sell the car with no trace to us. We can't take it with, the snow will be too thick." Carlisle informed Jack.

"Why couldn't we get rid of it earlier?"

"The further away we are, the less likely it is that someone would have heard of me. Fewer questions and a man I trust." Carlisle responded. "He many not be the most scrupulous of characters but he is necessary. In a few years, we'll need different papers. New birth certificates. Notices of our deaths. He will handle all of that for us."

"The life of an immortal." Jack said pensively.

"Precisely."

It was easy enough to get rid of the car. The gentleman that Carlisle used was discreet and efficient. It would eventually turn out that his family would have a long and fruitful relationship with Carlisle's coven. Now that he had Jack, he had created his own coven and was no longer just a lone vampire.

Jack picked up the bags and the two men continued their journey on foot. They were able to travel very quickly as they both had the stamina of the undead, as such they were able to run swiftly through woodland and snowy fields alike.

The scenery passed by in a blur, their speed turning the trees into green lines running beside them. Their keen eyesight meant that they would never crash into anything nor would they need to slow at night. They were sure footed and blisteringly fast. The two men had nothing to fear as they were the most dangerous predator on their path. Hunts became easier as they did not have to veer off their route at all.

All to soon they had reached the snowy, mountainous land that was Denali.

Carlisle led them to the house, leaving deep tracks in the snow. He came to a halt before a magnificent wooden house. Jack stopped next to him admiring the biggest home he had ever seen.

"Is this ours?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Carlisle responded. "One of our many homes."

Jack could hardly believe his eyes. The double storey house was made of wooden logs. It had three triangular peaks on the roof and a balcony that wrapped around the front of it. The closest peak had a rounded wall with shiny glass windows that wrapped around it. It was magnificent.

Jack walked up to the house, taking in the size; unable to fully comprehend how he had ended up living in this splendour. With the bright, powerless sun beating down on him, he caught a glimpse of his reflection for the first time since his travels began. He had not seen himself in the sunlight. It was like looking at himself and a stranger at the same time. His blue eyes were gone, replaced by red ones instead. His blonde hair was unnaturally perfect. His skin sparkled like thousands of diamonds were embedded in it. It was as if his every feature was taken and made a thousand times better. He lifted his hands up to the light, gazing in wonder at their deadly beauty.

Carlisle walked up to Jack, cupping him on the shoulder. "Come Jack, let's go inside."

Jack nodded and fell in behind Carlisle.

"Welcome home Jack." Carlisle smiled.

Jack stepped over the thresh hold, taking a look at the start of his new life.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rules

A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to get back into this story. Life kinda got away from me for a bit. I'll try to be better at uploading. Anyway, here is the new chapter. As always, please read and review :)

* * *

Chapter 7 The Rules

Jack walked through the huge wooden door and looked around the magnificent house, everything was covered by white sheets. Carlisle silently entered behind him.

"I take it you stayed here before." Jack said.

"Yes. This is one of our homes." Carlisle replied.

"Our?" Jack had not missed implication of joint ownership.

"Yes Jack. I consider you a brother. We are a family now."

Jack was speechless. After his many years of being a alone, it took death for him to find companionship but Carlisle would never be the companion he longed for. Jack was very careful not to think of Rose but she was never far from his thoughts.

Jack cleared his thoughts and proceeded further into the cavernous room. It was hard to believe that this is what he would have to call home now.

He heard the faint click of the door being closed. He turned around to see a cloud of dust billow as Carlisle pulled the sheets off the couches. Jack stood in the middle of the room, it had a high ceiling and the second floor railing wrapped around three walls above him creating a wrap around balcony. The wall in front of him was made of stone with a large fireplace built in.

"The bedrooms are upstairs Jack. Feel free to pick out one." Carlisle stated as he climbed the stairs. "I'm just going to open up upstairs."

Jack followed his feet around the house. Discovering various rooms. Some were bare, others had an obvious purpose such as Carlisle's study. There were many rooms upstairs. He decided on one that had a magnificent view of the frozen land that stretched out to the horizon. There already was a bed in the room. Jack pulled off the sheet to reveal a beautiful wooden four poster bed with no canopy. The room had its own fireplace and after pulling off the sheets from the rest of the furniture, he saw that it had a comfortable winged chair plus a writing desk and chair.

He knew that most of it was for show. In the unlikely event someone ever did come to their home, they needed all the bits and pieces a regular home would have. They had to blend in, Carlisle made that plain.

In the days that followed, Jack and Carlisle restored the house to the way it looked before Carlisle's extended absence. Jack had taken to reading after he found the library. There were so many books. Books on medicine, history, architecture, art, music, the titles went on and on. After a week, they had settled into an easy routine. Jack found that he liked it here. There were larger animals to hunt. He had found that he preferred the predators. Hunting was slowly becoming less repulsive and more an unavoidable part of who he was. After a while Carlisle had informed Jack that we would be gone for a couple of days and that he was free to wander around the forest but to always bear the rule of blending in, in mind.

He was reading through the library at an alarming pace and if he did not find another means to keep busy, he was soon going to be out of books with a very long boring eternity ahead of him. On the third night Carlisle returned with changed identities. Their names remained the same but all the other dates had been altered.

Jack was grateful that Carlisle had gone through all the trouble of helping him start this new life and everything that went with it, but if he ever would accept it, he needed to know everything. All the rules and what would happen to him if he did not follow them.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure Jack." Carlisle replied. "What's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering. Why do we need to go through all this? New identities, staying hidden... These are things I will always have to deal with."

"Yes Jack. It is a part of who we are. The humans must never know our secret. I suppose I should start with the rules. You already know that we need to remain hidden, all the rules relate to one cardinal rule, that our existence always remains a secret. Nothing must ever reveal who we truly are. We must never expose ourselves." Carlisle informed him.

"That is why we can't be seen in daylight." Jack interjected.

"The sunlight would alert the humans to how different we are." Carlisle continued.

"What would happen if we ignored this? I mean there is no one to enforce it."

"That's where you are wrong Jack. There is a family that rule our kind. The closest thing we have to a royal family you could say. They are called the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi?" The skepticism was evident in Jack's voice.

"Yes." Carlisle replied evenly. "They enforce the rules. If anyone disobeys this tennet by revealing themselves in any way, be it by sharing the secret or conspicuous hunting patterns, they will send the guard. They have the most offensive weapons you could ever experience and they will destroy the guilty vampire."

"Weapons?" Jack asked.

"Yes, abilities, powers. Call it what you will."

"But how can anything destroy us?"

"We can be destroyed in only one way; ripped apart and burn the pieces. It is only once we are turned to ash that we are completely destroyed."

"And there is no way to protect ourselves against these... Volturi?" Jack enquired.

Carlisle chuckled. "There is no need Jack. They are not the villains. They maintain order in a world that needs it. Can you imagine the danger the humans would be in if it weren't for them? They are necessary."

"You mentioned powers. How does that work?"

"My understanding is that whatever latent ability you have as a human is magnified when you become a vampire. For instance, Aro, the head of the Volturi, is able to read every thought you have ever had by touch. He simply needs to hold your hand and your secrets are laid bare."

Carlisle saw the shocked look on Jack's face and reassured him that he has nothing to worry about. "Really Jack, it isn't anything to worry about. Follow the rules and you will never need to worry."

Jack nodded, he was not completely at peace though.

"Who are the others? You mentioned Aro."

"There is Caius who has a less forgiving nature and the third member is Marcus. They each have their wives and the guard consider it an honour to protect the Volturi and their rulings. They are considered to be an elite force."

"How long have they ruled?" Jack asked curiously.

"For about a thousand years."

"What?!" Jack said astonished.

"This is what immortality brings Jack. I lived with them for a period. They thought my way of life curious while I did not have the stomach for the violence that they sometimes enforced."

"So what do we do now Carlisle?"

"Now we can do whatever we wish to. I will obtain a medical position at a hospital nearby and you can fill your time with whatever you wish to."

"Like what? I can't read books forever. "

"Well, what were you passionate about in your human life?"

Jack thought back, all his memories seemed foggy. It was as if he was looking at them through a veil. "Art." Jack replied quietly.

"Well why don't you start there. You could also study. Just because you have to keep who you are a secret, doesn't mean you should stop living the life you want Jack. I want to help people, being a vampire hasn't stopped me from doing that, it's given me an opportunity to achieve it."

"Maybe I could go into town to get supplies. A sketchbook, pencils, maybe a few other things."

Carlisle was concerned about Jack's request. After all, he had had only a minimal amount of time away from humans, plus his eyes still glowed crimson. Jack could see Carlisle's reluctance.

"Jack, I could get it for you. I think I should be with you when you are around humans for now. You are still a newborn, which is why your eyes are still red."

Jack understood Carlisle's thoughts but he was desperate to be a part of the world he had left behind. Even if it was for just a little while. He prayed Carlisle's answer would have been, "Yes Jack. Just this once." It was a mantra in his head.

Carlisle wished he could allow Jack back into society, but it was too great a risk. He had to say no for now. Just until his eyes turned colour. He would tell him this. Jack looked Carlisle in the eye just as Carlisle was about deny him his request. Carlisle glimpsed into the depths of Jack's red orbs and felt the strangest sensation within himself and immediately responded, "Yes Jack. Just this once."

Carlisle stood there frozen to the spot, not knowing why he would say that. Then realization dawned on them both and Jack sank to his knees.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeking Help

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry this took so long to come together. I promise to try being better with the updates. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please read and review. I love hearing from you all. If you find any spelling or grammatical errors, I apologize. I tried to get this out while taking flu meds lol. PM me if you find any.

* * *

Chapter 8 Seeking help

Carlisle knelt before Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack." Carlisle spoke softly.

Jack was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Carlisle speaking to him. How could this happen? Jack knew that vampires could have abilities, he learnt as much from Carlisle. But this?! This was its own punishment. And was he not already damned enough? Did he have to have this ability?! To take away people's will without even realizing it, how could he live with himself?

Jack was quickly spiralling down the dark abyss of his despair. Fear and loathing were bubbling to the surface but there was no way he would be able to bring himself back.

Carlisle could see Jack slipping further and further away. He knew he had to do something. He could not let this happen. After all, did he not say that others had abilities too. It was their choices that made them different. He would help Jack see that. Carlisle was no stranger to suffering. He himself, wanted to end his life when he was turned; but he found another way.

"Jack." Carlisle said once more, shaking him gently.

Jack looked up at Carlisle with crimson eyes broken and empty. It cut Carlisle to the quick.

"Jack, I understand that this is a shock. I even understand that this may not be an ability you would have chosen for yourself, but it is a part of you. It is something that you will be able to control. I will help you. You are not alone Jack."

Jack wished he could believe Carlisle, but how could Carlisle help him, when he did not have an extra ability himself. It was a while before Jack found his voice.

"How?" was all he asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "With help of course. Even I don't have all the answers Jack. I am always learning. Fortunately, Denali is a very special place."

Jack had no idea what Carlisle meant. Why was he smiling? Maybe he caused Carlisle to lose his mind a little.

"Come, let me show you what I mean." Carlisle said as he stood up.

Jack stood with Carlisle, took a look outside at the bright sky and glittering icy landscape.

"We have a little way to travel, not too far."

"We?" Jack asked.

"Yes. We." Carlisle smiled.

Carlisle opened the door and walked outside, inviting Jack to do the same.

"See those mountains in the distance? We'll be going there." Carlisle stated. He closed the door behind them and set off running for the hills.

Jack had to admit, so far the only thing he has enjoyed has been the travel. He could take in so much more of the beauty around him. Still, even the scenery was not able to keep his dark thoughts at bay. Depression washed over him in new waves every time he thought of his ability.

Carlisle slowed his pace and Jack followed suit.

"Tell me why this hurts you so Jack."

"Carlisle." Jack felt his throat constrict, "Carlisle I have always been a wanderer. A free spirit. My art took me places. I gambled and won, a lot. I even won the the tickets to get on the Titanic. Still the best thing to ever happen to me."

Carlisle listened quietly. He had no intention to interrupt Jack.

"I've made many friends a long the way. I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have but to my good fortune she loved me back. You know Paris was one of my favourite places. So many willing models. Nude models." Jack chuckled. "My home was wherever my travels took me. Sometimes it had a fire and a warm bed, other times it was outside under the stars but I always had the thing that mattered to me most. A pencil, a few blank pages in my sketchpad and my free will. A free spirit. And now? I take that away from people." Jack laughed mirthlessly.

"Jack. I'm not sure what to say."

"There's not much to say Carlisle. I am and for all eternity will be grateful to you for giving me this second chance. But I would be lying if I said it makes me happy."

Carlisle knew that with time Jack's feelings would change, but for now he had to get them to their destination soon and picked up his pace once more with Jack following suit.

"Jack there are many of us out there with abilities that appeared destructive. In the end it is how we choose to use it that makes us who we are. It does not define you. You define it. You have the power for good within you."

"How do I do that Carlisle? It sounds great, easy even, but how?"

"It will not be without difficulty. It will not be easy but can you at least promise me you will try?"

"I will try Carlisle. You have my word. I don't want to be a monster."

"No one understands that more than I, Jack. You will never be a monster. This I know for certain." Carlisle gave Jack a reassuring smile.

They continued running for a while longer; that's when Jack saw a clearing up ahead with a large wooden home as beautiful as Carlisle's.

" _Who are these people?"_ Jack thought.

They ran up to the the door and Carlisle rapped at the door three times and stood back. Immediately the ornate wooden door was opened. A woman stood in the doorway, more beautiful than any Jack had ever seen. She wore a warm smile that lit her eyes. Eyes that matched the golden hues of dusk. Her exquisite face was framed by a mane of curly blonde hair. She was only a little shorter than Jack. She wore a long black velvet dress that buttoned on the side and fit her cinched in waist.

"Tanya." Carlisle greeted warmly as he kissed both her cheeks.

"Carlisle. It's been too long." She smiled. Her voice was honey, warm and smooth.

"Indeed. Please, meet a friend of mine. Jack." Carlisle tapped Jack on the shoulder as way of introduction. "Jack, Tanya."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jack said smoothly as he raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Ah! A new born." Tanya smirked at Carlisle. "Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Carlisle and Jack entered the home that was incredibly furnished. It was large with the most ornate trimmings. From the door arches to the lamps.

"Please, have a seat." Tanya said to them both. "Kate, Irina, we have company." Tanya spoke as if they were next to her, but Jack did not doubt that they had heard her. It was obvious that they were also vampires.

Jack was still confused. Why were they there? Did Carlisle think that companionship would help Jack? His mind immediately went back to Rose and thought he should probably tell Carlisle about her. He wished to see no one else.

Two women immediately appeared in the room. They were obviously Kate and Irina, and all three women very evidently sisters.

Kate was the tallest of the three with her straight golden hair falling in curtains beside her angular but beautiful face. Irina looked like she would have been the youngest, and as lovely as the other two.

"Carlisle!" Kate said brightly. "It's good to see you! And who is this lovely young man?"

"My name is Jack Dawson ma'am." Jack said politely as he greeted Kate and Irina.

"Please call me Kate and this is Irina."

"Please say you will be staying a while Carlisle." Irina said.

"If you will have us." Carlisle smiled.

"Of course!" Tanya replied.

Kate stoked the fire roaring in the fireplace and took her seat beside Tanya.

"So Carlisle, are you going to tell us to what we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Kate enquired.

"Yes, I am also eager to know. After all, last I heard, you we supposed to be in Canada." Tanya added.

"Actually, I've come to ask for your help."

"Of course Carlisle. We're family." Tanya said.

"Well, Jack here was rescued off the Titanic. The only way to save him was to turn him."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry to hear that Jack." Irina said as she sat on the armrest of Jack's chair. Jack said nothing.

"Yes, well, it appears Jack has an ability." Carlisle continued, "one that he does not quite like."

Kate smiled sympathetically at hearing this. "It gets better Jack."

"I have told him as much but I have promised that I would help him learn it and control it."

"So you are here to see me." Kate chuckled.

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"What ability do you have?" Kate asked.

And with a bitter taste in his mouth, Jack replied, "Compulsion."


	9. Chapter 9 Training with Kate

Chapter 9 Training with Kate

"Compulsion?" Kate said confused. "That doesn't seem so bad to me."

"He doesn't feel that it fits with his personality on a trully fundamental level." Carlisle interjected.

"So you don't enjoy the idea of being able to control people?" Tanya asked.

"No." Jack replied. "I find the idea repellent."

"I can understand that." Kate said to Jack.

"What ability do you have?" He enquired.

"I am able to run an electric current through my skin. At first it was just my palms, which was hard. Imagine electrocuting everyone you touched."

"It sounds hellish." Jack replied.

"It was until I learned how to control it. It wasn't easy and it took a long a time."

"Which is why we are here Jack." Carlisle said. "I can think of no one better to help us."

"After all, what's family for." Irina smiled.

"When do you want to begin?" Kate asked.

"As soon as possible." Jack replied.

"Why don't we start in the morning. It's been so long since you were last here Carlisle." Tanya suggested.

The six of them sat chatting, catching up on all the lost time, until the next morning. Jack soon learnt how close Carlisle was to the Denali sisters. He also learnt that the six of them were the only vampires of their kind that any of them had come across. It was a special thing, keeping hold of your humanity. He liked the idea that there were others that chose to live as Carlisle had been showing him. It made him feel less like a monster seeing how happy the others were.

Once the sun was up, Jack joined Kate outside to begin their training.

"Jack, this will not be easy. It took me years to train myself to control my ability. I can now radiate the current throughout my skin or turn it off entirely. Hopefully, we can get you to complete control but don't expect too much too soon."

"I understand Kate. I appreciate the help." Jack replied.

"Okay, so to start we need someone to practise on. Carlisle, would you be so kind?"

"Sure." Carlisle responded.

Jack and Carlisle faced each other while Kate stood to the side coaching.

"Now Jack, I need you to think of something, let's say, for Carlisle to walk to that tree over there. We need you to want that more than anything so we can see how the compulsion works and once Carlisle does it, we'll take it from there."

Jack nodded and tried to think of what made the compulsion work the first time. He remembered the utter desperation with which he wished for Carlisle to let him out into the real world. He tried to bring those feelings back. He closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. Carlisle walking to the tree was a mantra in his head. No matter how hard he tried, they had no result.

"Jack." Kate pulled him back to the present. "What exactly did you do when it worked on Carlisle the last time?"

"Well let's see. Carlisle and I were speaking about going into town. I really wanted to go but Carlisle was apprehensive with me being a new born. I understood his reasons entirely but I was desperate to be with people again; and I just thought if only he would say _"Yes Jack. Just this once"_ and that was exactly what he said."

"And that's all you did?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Jack replied simply.

"Actually Jack, it isn't." Carlisle interjected. "We were looking at each other when it happened. I looked you straight in the eye."

"Well, then we need to try that again." Kate suggested. "Let's try it again like last time, except Jack, this time keep your eyes open."

"Okay."

Jack tried again. Desperately wishing for Carlisle to move. Carlisle looked into Jacks eyes but felt no urge to move anywhere.

"Still nothing!" Jack said, frustrated.

"It's okay Jack. It's only your second attempt. I think we need to rethink this. The last time it was almost as if you were beseeching him mentally. It might be easier to start with some desperate need."

"I think you have a point Kate." Carlisle agreed. "You know I was thinking Jack, just until you have complete control of your ability, that you should stay here for the next few years. Don't risk going into town. We don't know how your ability might affect humans." Carlisle said plainly.

Jack could not believe what he was hearing. Carlisle couldn't do this. He would go out of his mind.

"Are you serious?" Was all Jack could ask.

"I'm afraid so Jack." Carlisle responded.

 _No!_ Jack thought in despair. _"Please say you are joking. I can't live in isolation!"_

No sooner had Jack thought the words, than Carlisle said out loud, "I'm joking. You can't live in isolation." Carlisle had not even thought the words and knew immediately that they had come from Jack, who was in shock.

"It just happened Carlisle!"

"I know." Carlisle smiled wryly.

"You just tried to get a reaction out of me." Jack accused.

"Well, it was something you said. You said you were a free spirit. If I got you to think that you were being caged, you would naturally panic."

"Sneaky." Jack laughed.

"This is progress." Kate said. "Do you remember the feeling of doing it Jack?"

"I do. I think we should try again. Carlisle, are you up for it?"

"I am."

Jack then tried to mentally convince Carlisle to walk over to the tree Kate had initially pointed out. He concentrated with all his might and to his utter amazement, Carlisle turned around and trudged throught the thick snow towards the tree. However, he stopped halfway there, turned around and came back to Kate and Jack.

"That was the strangest experience. It was as if I stopped thinking and automatically walked over there." Carlisle said.

"But you stopped." Kate replied.

"Yes. It was as if my sense had returned to me and so I walked back."

Jack had a genuine smile on his face. He was already making progress. He was overjoyed that Carlisle had brought him here.

Over the course of the next few days, Jack spent most of his time with Kate. He was either practising or learning about control. She would coax him into visualizing his ability to better understand it and work with it. Jack was starting to feel like Carlisle had given him more than just a second chance; he had given him a family as well.

The better Jack got at controlling the compulsion, the better his mindset had become. He felt less depressed, hunted with the others and felt more like the human Jack. On one particular morning, Carlisle had announced that he would be going to get supplies but Jack elected to stay behind and train some more. Kate was really impressed with him and Jack was showing signs of being able to control his compulsion even when it was a reflex reaction. It was a good day only made better when Carlisle arrived back.

"I have something for you Jack." Carlisle announced. He handed over a bag. In it Jack found a new sketch pad, graphite pencils, charcoal and various tools.

"Carlisle." Jack said dumbstruck, "I don't know what to say!"

Carlisle clapped a hand to his shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to say anything Jack."

The gesture meant more to Jack than Carlisle could ever know and slowly, everyone was getting to meet the Jack of old.

That night the five of them sat round the fireplace. Jack was curious to know the history of the family and how they all met Carlisle. Tanya was happy to tell their tale and so she launched in to the story of the Denali clan.


	10. Chapter 10 Histories

A/N Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and as always... please RR

Chapter 10 Histories

"Our history goes back thousands of years Jack. They say it's rude to ask a lady how old she is, but I can honestly say that I seem to have lost count. I would say I was born a little before 800 AD in the area that is now known as Slovakia. I was created by my great aunt Sasha, she eventually became a mother to all of us. I'm not sure who had created her or how she had met them but I know that she created me out of longing for companionship. We lived together for a long time, travelled together, fed together... on humans. I was grateful to her, she taught me so much but we both knew that we would need another companion. Within our first century, I'm not sure how long exactly, we found Kate or Katrina as she was known then. A warrior." At this point Tanya smiled at Kate who grinned back.

"I was what they called an 'attendant'." She said. "Basically, I was a bodyguard to one of the high ranking females in my tribe of women warriors." Kate informed.

"It was one of the reasons why Sasha chose Kate. You see, Kate was deadly. She was determined, and brilliant at her tribe's combat style. Sasha attacked the caravan that Kate had been guarding. She was impressed by her determination and loyalty. She also wanted a sister for me and the resemblance between us helped cement her decision. Kate seemed to accept us pretty well."

"I don't think you gave me much choice." Kate teased.

"Maybe." Tanya giggled.

"Is that when Irina joined you?" Jack asked.

"No. That came later. When Kate transformed she was a powerful vampire but she had no other special ability. It had developed over a decade. Those were hard years." Tanya confessed.

"Yes, they were." Kate said quietly. "But with time I mastered my gift and really came to enjoy having it."

"Yes you did. Kate became the most powerful member of our family. We lived just the three of us for a long time, but I knew my mother wanted another daughter. She had seen Irina in a farming village and because she looked like us, Sasha thought she would be a perfect addition."

"And I was." Irina chipped in. "Sasha was a great mother to us." She said wistfully.

"That she was. And so with Irina, our family was complete. We travelled quite a lot through Europe, got to see many places."

"Just places?" Carlisle smiled wryly.

"Oh Carlisle!" Tanya laughed. "I'm getting to that. You see Jack, we were four Slavic women who spent all our time together, but we did enjoy the company of a gentleman. Being a vampire and so close to a human has it's problems as I'm sure you can understand. We courted and killed many men, I'm ashamed to say, and that is where the myth of the succubus comes from. It was us."

"You're joking!" Jack exclaimed. "But all those people?!"

"Believe me, we aren't proud of it. We longed for a better way. We did not how and we continued to live our lives. We were so pre-occupied, we did not even know what our mother was doing." Tanya's tone had become melancholy.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"She spent increasing amounts of time away from us. Late one night around 1000 AD I would guess, we returned to the village only to find it desserted save for a few members of the Volturi and our mother. With her was a little boy with crimson eyes. We all knew the rules, our mother too. I still don't know what possessed her to do what she did. We had no idea that she had created an immortal child."

"An immortal child? As in a baby turned into a vampire?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes. That is exactly what it is. I'm sure Carlisle explained the rules to you. In keeping our existence secret, there are many rules. One such rule stemmed from a plague. The immortal children were just that. They were beautiful. Impossible not to love but they could not develop any further than the age they were when the transformation happened. Trantrums levelled villages. Entire generations were killed and so the Volutri passed the law that anyone who would create such a monster would face death. When my sisters and I arrived at the village, the Volturi told us about Vasilli. The guards held us back. There was nothing we could do. Aro checked our thoughts and saw that we were innocent of any knowledge and permitted us to live but our mother was damned. Felix and Dmitri ripped off her head and set her ablaze. The child was placed in her arms and they were turned to ash. I understood why she did not tell us but why would she create it in the first place?!"

It had been a millenium since the incident but Jack could see that the sisters still hurt from losing their mother.

"From that moment, we followed the law absolutely." Irina added quietly.

"I can understand that." Jack replied.

"After that we left Europe. We settled here after a time. We still craved companionship and after centuries of trying, we finally figured out a way to live in peace with humans. We discovered animal blood was a suitable substitute. It made life a whole lot easier for us."

"And our partners." Kate grinned mischievously.

"We've lived here ever since." Tanya finished.

"So how did you come to know Carlisle?" Jack enquired.

"Well, when you've lived as long as we have, you tend to meet a great many people on your travels. I wanted to help humans which meant I had to keep to times that would not bring any suspicion towards me. It meant that I have always had to choose places that were either far removed from society or live in places where one rarely sees the sun. When I discovered Denali, I decided to make a home here and upon exploring the area, I came across Tanya who in turn introduced me to her sisters. We had a major trait in common and to this day, I have only ever found them to share our 'vegetarian' diet." Carlisle replied.

Jack was fascinated by the history. They all had had such long lives, experienced so much. It was incredible to hear. The five of them continued to chatter for hours. Jack had so many questions and in turn was questioned by the sisters. He told them of his life before setting sail on the doomed ship, his art and travels. He never once mentioned Rose. Carlisle noticed this but would not question Jack. He knew Jack would speak to him when he was ready to do so. After all, Jack had only mentioned the woman he loved on the way to the sisters.

All the stories that Jack had heard made him consider the future even more. He had all this time now, he could do so much but more than anything, he wanted to know if there was a future, any future in which he could have Rose. Would she accept him? Would she want to be a vampire and if she did, would she share in the lifestyle Carlisle had laid out for them? The question that plagued him the most; could he take her life away from her? All he knew for certain was that he had to find her.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Fortune

**A/N: Hey everyone... another week and another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please RR.**

Chapter 11 Unexpected Fortune

Carlisle and Jack stayed with the Denali sisters for months. Jack wanted to perfect his ability and was doing very well under Kate's tutelage. After Tanya had told them their story, Jack decided he needed to see Rose again but he knew he had to be fully in control by then. He had asked Carlisle if they could stay with Kate and her sisters for a while longer and Carlisle had agreed.

As the months changed, so did the landscape. From the snowy landscapes from when Jack and Carlisle arrived, through summer when the plains were green and lush, all through to December when everything was blanketed in a thick layer of snow.

Late December, after the five of them returned from a hunt, Carlisle told Jack that he would be leaving for a while.

"Where are you going?" Jack enquired.

"I have to meet with a procurer of documents." Carlisle said.

"I see." Jack said. "Are you going to change my identity?"

"No. I don't think we need to do that just yet. Maybe in the future. I need a change though. I have to change my birthday seeing as how it doesn't correlate with how I look."

"How old are you supposed to be?" Jack asked intrigued.

"According to my documents, thirty seven." Carlisle responded. Jack snorted with laughter.

"Oh Carlisle! I think you have to be more careful." Jack chuckled. "When do you think I will have to accompany you to get mine done?"

"I think you'll be fine for a good few years. Since you won your tickets on the ship, no one knows that you died at sea. Additionally, since you will be in Denali, it should be fine until we move."

Jack agreed with Carlisle. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a week or two. You should be fine here while I'm gone."

"Absolutely." Jack replied.

Carlisle left early the next day. Jack continued practising. He had become incredibly close to Kate. She was a friend who could understand his plight. Over the course of the time he lived with the sisters, he came to understand that they had many suitors purely out of loneliness. He felt for them but none of these beautiful women would appeal to him the same way Rose did. As his control got better, he allowed himself to think of her more often. Sometimes he would daydream of what it would be like to see her again.

It was early January when Carlisle returned. He had new documents which meant he could start work at the nearby hospital. Carlisle and Jack thanked Tanya, Irina and most of all, Kate, for all their help. Jack had improved so much while living there. The depression seemed to have ebbed away, his ability was under control and his eyes had turned a beautiful topaz shade.

"Thank you for all your help Kate." Jack said as he hugged her good bye.

"It was my pleasure." She smiled, holding Jack's hand. He could never fully express to her how much he appreciated all that she had done. She made it possible for him to accept himself in this second life.

"Tanya, Irina. Thank you for having us. We're not that far away. Please come by sometime." Carlisle said as he hugged them.

"We definitely will take you up on that." Tanya smiled.

Carlisle and Jack sprinted back to Carlisle's home. Everything was exactly as they had left it.

"Welcome home Jack." Carlisle said as he closed the door.

"Thank you." He smiled. He felt so much lighter than he had when he initially arrived.

Jack went to his room only to find an easel with a large sketchpad propped up on it. He was really touched by the gesture and it gave him something to do while Carlisle was working at the hospital.

In the days that followed, Carlisle had spent most of his hours in the hospital. He would leave in the early hours of the morning and arrive around twilight. Jack had remembered Carlisle saying that twilight was the safest time for a vampire to be out. It also ment Carlisle could do as much as possible while staying out of the sun.

"Jack?" Carlisle began. "Would you consider selling some of your artwork?"

"I haven't thought about it." Jack replied.

"Well, I was taking a look at some of them the other day and they really are good."

"Thanks." Jack replied. "I actually think they're a bit better since I was changed."

"That is possible. After all, all your human traits have been magnified. But here is what I was thinking. You could sell them and I will assist you in setting it up. That would allow you more freedom."

"That's true. But what's brought this on?" Jack enquired.

"I was thinking about something you had told me about making your way as you wanted to. I just thought being stuck here for the moment and reliant on me must be uncomfortable for you. I thought this is something that might appeal to you." Carlisle smiled.

"I would like that." Jack greatly admired Carlisle. He really was the most compassionate being he had ever met and an offer like this was not something Jack ever thought he would receive. "How would we do this?" Jack asked.

"Through someone. There are a few secretive artists out there so it wouldn't arise any suspicions." Carlisle responded.

"Great." If he could make this work he would have a lot more freedom to see the world.

As promised, Carlisle helped Jack sell his art in mainland America, through a person he trusted. He explained to Jack exactly how it all worked so he would completely understand the system in order to keep his identity as secret as possible. He also explained to Jack that he would have to change his style every thirty years or so and it would coincide with him getting a new identity.

Jack threw himself into his work. His sketches were better than anything he had ever done before. His works were magnificent. Within the first month, Carlisle was able to send a few pieces to a gallery. Jack was overjoyed when Carlisle informed him of how quickly they were sold.

Both Jack and Carlisle were elated to have found companionship in each other. Jack saw Carlisle as a friend and mentor and Carlisle had found himself a brother. It was easy living together with their discussions, Carlisle's extensive library and the peaceful surroundings. It was for this reason Jack thought he could finally broach the subject of Rose.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Jack?" Carlisle said as he closed a book.

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Someone I met on the ship."

Carlisle remembered Jack mentioning someone he had fallen in love with and it seemed like after all these months, he was finally ready to talk about her. Jack pulled a chair and joined Carlisle at the table.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He started. "And she stayed in first class. I met her purely by accident. I was lying on a bench on the deck at night and she ran past me in tears. I saw as she climbed up and over the railing, hanging off the back end of the ship. I tried to coax her back, to stop her from jumping. I told her how cold the water was and I could see she had changed her mind." Jack smiled wistfully. "I took off my shoes and told her that if she jumped, I'd have to jump in with her and I wasn't looking forward to that. She turned around on the rail and tried to climb back over but tripped on her dress and slipped. I caught her hand and pulled her back over. She fell on top of me but her screams alerted some guys that she was in trouble. When they came through, they caught us in what must have looked like a... well you can imagine what it looked like. And that's how I met Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"That's quite a mouthful." Carlisle smiled.

"I told her she would have to write it down for me." Jack laughed. "Anyway, her fiance had invited me to dinner after almost having me arrested. She convinced him otherwise. The next day we met and she took a look at my sketches. She quite liked them. A lot of them were done in Paris. Nude art was far more acceptable there." Jack grinned. "She was feisty and smart and kind but she was treated like a porcelain doll. She was not allowed to think, or have an opnion. Her fiance treated her horribly. She didn't love him. She was marrying him so her family name would remain intact. Pressured by her mother. That day Molly Brown allowed me to wear her son's tux to dinner where I told them stories of my life philosophies. After dinner I gave her a note for her to meet me at the clock tower at the grand staircase and she did. I showed her a real party. We went below deck to third class. She was magnificent. So carefree and happy. We spent most of our time together after that. I think I knew from the moment I pulled her over that I loved her. Do you know she asked me to sketch her." Jack smiled a sad smile looking at his hands. "That sketch must still be in the safe. Ruined by now of course. Rose wanted to get off the ship with me once we made it to New York. She was going to leave Cal Hockley and the life that made her so miserable. Well, we spent an unforgettable night together and went outside. That's when it happened. The ship hit the ice berg. We ran to get help, but ran into Cal's cronies. They searched my jacket and found the diamond necklace Rose wore in her picture. They had framed me and taken me to the lower levels and handcuffed me to a pipe. I could see the tilt of the ship. It was terrifying. Water started pouring in. And just when I was about to accept my demise, Rose turned up trying to set me free. She got an axe." Jack laughed. "She was terrible with it but she managed to cut the chain on the handcuffs. People were rushing for the lifeboats but there wasn't enough for everyone. We eventually got her to a boat with her mother as Cal watched on. He told her he had paid for a spot on one and he would take me with. He lied of course. I watched her being lowered thinking for the second time that night that I would never see her again. Then she jumped out of the boat and back on to the ship." Jack laughed as he covered his eyes. "She didn't want to go down without me. I still don't understand how I got that lucky. Anyway, they ship went down and boy was that water cold! I found us a door but we both couldn't lie on it so I got her on it. I told her to live her life. Have babies. Do what makes her happy. I could feel myself slipping by then. My body was so cold. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and I heard the the boats. Heard her saying goodbye. I couldn't tell if I floated away or sank to the bottom."

"Jack I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Was all Carlisle could really say. "The fisherman found you floating. You had grasped onto a door."

"The same door I got rose onto." Jack said sadly.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know." Jack responded. "But I want to see her again."

"Jack." Carlisle said quietly. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"I understand that Carlisle, but I have to see her."

"Where would you look?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. But I know who she is and when she got off that boat, she would have found her freedom. I don't think I'm looking for Rose DeWitt Bukater. She must have called herself something else."

Then, as if hit by a bolt of lightning, Carlisle remembered the bag he had packed in Halifax.

"Give me a moment." Carlisle disappeared in a flash and reappeared in blur with a newspaper in his hand.

"I was in Halifax. The paper had a list of the survivors."

Jack was elated. He could kiss Carlisle! Carlisle unfolded the paper and laid it out flat on the table. There were eight hundred and sixty six names listed. And there he saw it, Rose Dawson.

"She used my name!" Jack smiled. He could not remember feeling this happy. "I have to go find her Carlisle. I have to!"

And before Carlisle could say anything to stop him, Jack was out the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Rose

A/N: Hey everyone... finally we get to Rose. This chapter was tricky to bring together but I really hope you guys enjoy it. I had to read up a fair amount about Rose. In Titanic she did go on to have a full life, was a successful actress and we never know if she fell asleep or passed away at the end of the movie. I like to think that she passed on just because it is more poetic. Anyway, back to the chapter... please RR :)

Chapter 12 Rose

Jack found himself running towards Halifax faster than he had gone before. He was elated. Jack was never more happy in all his life. The thought of seeing Rose again was all consuming.

He ran for hours. The knowledge that Halifax was drawing closer, spurred him on faster. However, the more he thought about Halifax, the less sense it made. It had been nine months since he had been there; and from the things Rose told him of what she wished to do and what he knew her to be like, he realised that she would not be there. Jack realised that the Titanic was making its way to New York. It was the land of hope. Perhaps he should start his search there. After all, Rose would be able to start a new life there.

New York greeted Jack with a thick blanket of snow covering the entire city. The sky was grey and little snowflakes fell gently to the ground. Little white dots of ice clung to Jack's blonde hair as he watched the people busily milling about the streets.

He was not quite sure where to look but he knew he could cover the city pretty quickly. He just needed to make sure that he did not attract too much attention to himself. He began his search in the less densely packed streets, hoping to catch some clue of Rose's whereabouts. The sun was going down but he didn't dare search the city properly until the streets became deserted and he could run it at full speed, searching every corner and crevice.

He decided he would wait in Central Park for darkness to descend. He walked along a snowy path until he came to a bench under a bare tree. He sat down and took a look at the beautiful surroundings. He finally made it back. Jack reflected on all that had happened from the moment he left Southampton to the moment he was in. He heaved a great sigh and saw that there was a neatly folded newspaper beside him. Jack picked it up and scanned the front page. It was the morning paper. Someone had obviously forgotten it there and what a stroke of luck that was. Jack read the paper, leafing through the various pages. He saw Cal in the society pages with another young lady on his arm. Jack felt a little bad for her. He knew what she was in for. He eventually got to the entertainment section. There were various plays showing and at the bottom of the page at a little theatre, a name he never thought he would see in the paper, Rose Dawson.

He could not believe it! He had no need to search any longer. All he had to do was get to this theatre and she would be there. Jack was ecstatic! An actress! He was thrilled that she had listened to him. He made a note of the address of the theatre, folded the paper under his arm and ran off in the direction of the theatre. He stopped a block away and watched from the shadows. He could not wait to see Rose but he did not know how she would react to seeing him. Would she realize that he was different? What would he say? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind all at once, but a movement interupted all of them. The door had opened and out stepped Rose. She was more beautiful than he remembered. His mortal eyes betraying him. He noticed so much about her now. The beautiful shade of blue of her eyes, the porcelain-like quality of her skin, her cream complexion, the beautiful fullness of her red lips. She wore a long maroon dress with a shawl around her shoulders. Jack was frozen in place. He could not stop staring. Two other ladies joined her outside and Jack noticed how carefree she seemed. Her tight smile was gone. She laughed at something one of her companions had said and the twinkling melody of her laughter was bliss to Jack.

He realised that now was not the time to approach her. Instead, he decided to buy tickets to her show. He consulted the paper he carried and once Rose and her friends had left, he went to the cashier. He purchased his tickets for the show that was to be performed the next night and decided he needed to find accomodation for his stay in New York. He paid for a standard room at a plush hotel with it's luxurious wood finishes. The whole building was bathed in light. Jack went up to his room to while away the time, eager for the following night. He spent all his time thinking about Rose and all the various ways their meeting could happen.

The next night took far too long to come by. Jack was impatiently pacing in his room, waiting for the moment that it was safe to go out.

Nightfall once again descended upon New York, and it was almost eight pm, Jack rushed to the theatre and found himself a seat at the very back of the auditorium. He was sure that if his heart still had a beat, it would be humming out of his chest by now.

Soon the light in the theatre dimmed and the curtain was raised. Jack waited with baited breath for Rose to make her appearance, and once she had, he could not wipe the smile off his face. He was so proud of her. She was resplendent. Rose truly was an exceptionally gifted actress. A talent that, if she had remained with her mother, would never have come to light.

Rose had the rapt attention of the entire audience. She commanded the stage, all the while being completely unaware of the fact that her one true love was in the theatre with her.

Jack was completely taken by her. It was a lovely little play and Rose had definitely won herself some adoring fans. Jack had made up his mind. He would wait for her at the back entrance of the theatre where he could speak to her alone.

He was anxious and jubilant at the same time. He turned the collar up on his jacket and put on his hat as he exited the doors. He was about to walk closer to the artists' entrance when he saw Rose leave with a male companion. He had given her a white rose and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Jack's heart plummeted. In that one moment, his entire life had shattered. He had never felt so desolate. All that he had to endure in his life before was nothing compared to this. He knew that she was doing exactly what he had asked her to but seeing it happen in front of him was more than he could bear. Here was the woman he loved more than anything and he just wanted to be with her. Forever. That one little word that held so much promise. He realised in that moment, looking at Rose and this would be suitor, what forever meant. It meant that she would never be an actress further than this, that he would never hear her heart beat again, that she would not be the warm Rose her rememered, but cold and hard like he was. That she would never have children or grandchildren; she would never grow old for that matter and he knew it then. Jack could not end her life. She looked so happy and full of spirit. He knew that he had helped her find a new life and now she had to create memories for the both of them. He loved her far too much to end her existence.

And with the image of a beautiful and happy Rose in his mind, Jack decided to return to Carlisle, his heart far heavier than it had been when he had left.


	13. Chapter 13 Return to Denali

**A/N Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. Apologies for the delay, I was away on vacation but I'm back now :D I hope you all enjoy and as always please read and review:)**

Chapter 13 Return to Denali

Jack sprinted back home to Denali. He took no notice of the scenery as it flashed by, he did not notice the towns change. He did not even notice what animal he fed on. All he knew was the pain of having to leave Rose. Still, he could not say that he regretted going to see her. Jack thought of all the things he now knew for having had the opportunity to track her down. He knew that she survived, that she listened to him that night the ship sank and that she had a full life ahead of her. He was glad that she found a way to leave the life that made her so miserable, behind her.

There were so many thoughts running through Jack's mind and the one person who could help him make sense of it all was in Denali. Carlisle would help him, he knew that but it also made him feel a pang of guilt. The way he left home, without so much as a thank you. If it were not for Carlisle, Jack would never have known where to start looking for Rose. Maybe if he had not rushed off, Carlisle would have made him see sense and spared him all this hurt. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Jack finally saw the familiar sights of his new home and in no time saw the beautiful house with the family he needed now. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Carlisle." He called as he shut the door, but there was no reply. He was obviously still at the hospital and it would be hours before he returned home.

Jack looked around the souless room, what did an immortal with so much on his mind do to while away the hours?! He walked around the house aimlessly. He eventually found himself in his studio. A little room that Carlisle had cleared for Jack to focus on his art. He sat at his table, picked up his pencil and began sketching without thought. It was as if the lines followed themselves on to the sketch pad. He allowed himself to become totally immersed in his task. So engrossed was he, that Jack did not notice time pass as be perfected every shade and shadow. When he finally emerged from his creative trance, Rose looked back at him from the sheet of paper. He stared at his handiwork, with longing in his still heart. He lost himself in her brilliant eyes, the fullness of her mouth, the curves of her body until a voice brought him back to the present.

"Jack." Carlisle called as he opened the door.

"Carlisle!" Jack appeared at the door in a flash.

Carlisle clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder. "It's good to see you." He greeted. "Come, let us sit. You must have a lot to tell me."

"Yeah, a lot has happened." He replied.

They took their seats in front of a roaring fire and Jack began.

"Firstly Carlisle, I want to apologise for the way I left. It's just the thought of Rose being out there..."

"There is no need to apologise Jack. I understand." He smiled in his kind way. "I take it you found her."

"I did. In New York."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. Well, I was heading to Halifax and then I thought that it didn't make much sense for her to be there. I mean the only reason why any of us were there was because that's where the survivors were taken. Also, it has been nine months, she would not have remained there. I thought of everything she told me she wished she could do, being in New York just made sense. I trusted my gut and went to New York. I didn't really have an idea of where to start. I figured I could search for her at nightfall. I could move faster and check more of the city but I had hours to go. There were so many people milling about. I decided the safest bet would be to wait somewhere so I went to Central Park and sat at one of the benches. It was wonderful to be back."

"I can only imagine Jack." Carlisle replied. "How did you eventually find her?"

"I was sitting on the bench and saw a newspaper next to me. I was just reading through when I came across the entertainment page and saw her name in an advert for a small theatre!" Jack said incredulously. Even he could not believe his luck.

"What a stroke of fortune!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yeah. I went there. Well, I actually hid in the shadows and watched, she soon stepped out of the rear exit. She was a sight to behold Carlisle! I wanted to go to her but I didn't know what to say. Plus she had two other people with her. Instead, I went to buy a ticket for her show the next night; that way I could make up my mind about her seeing me."

"Why were you so conflicted?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid. I didn't know if she would immediately see that I was different. I thought about how I would tell her what I was and still keep our secret. I wondered if she would be afraid of me. It was a lot to think about. Anyway, the next night I went to her show. She was incredible! I decided then that I would go to her. Immediately after the show I went to the rear entrance but before I was close enough, I saw that she had a male companion with her."

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." Carlisle said earnestly.

"Don't be. She is doing exactly what I asked her to. In that moment I realised what turning her would mean and I couldn't do that Carlisle. I couldn't rob her off her future."

Carlisle sympathised with Jack. He knew that it would have been hard for him to say goodbye to any future with Rose but he was immensely proud of him and the choice he made.

"That could not have been easy Jack."

"I have never felt anything like that before Carlisle, but she is too important to me for me to make her a monster like me." Jack stated sadly.

Both men fell silent, staring at the dancing flame and burning embers in the fireplace. Both lost in thought. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want to do from here Jack?"

"Well, I'll always love her Carlisle. She was so full of life when I saw her, she's so smart; I guess I want her to be all she can be. I think – I don't know, maybe it's a silly thought."

"Tell me Jack." Carlisle pressed him.

"I want to be near her." Jack started. "I know what that means Carlisle, I know the rules." He added when he saw the concerned look on Carlisle's face. "I want to be there for her, she doesn't have to know I'm near. But I can quietly help if she ever needs me. I can make sure that nothing ever happens to her again. I can be a silent protector to her."

"Jack you must realise what a toll that could take on you."

"I do, but my life is empty without her. I want to do this."

"Is there anything I can say to make you reconsider?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"No Carlisle. I have to do this." Jack replied.

"Okay. What's your plan?"

"I will go back to New York. I can continue my art, I will let you know where I am if I ever have to move to another location."

"Are you sure about this Jack?"

"I am."

"Okay, in that case there is some info I need to give you. Firstly, keep this safe." Carlisle said as he handed Jack a page with information he wrote down. "You need to see him at least once every decade. He will change your documents so you never arouse any suspicion. Secondly, you cannot get close to any mortals because they will notice you not ageing. If you can, stay anonymous and move around from town to town. And thirdly, New York is full of automobiles, but if you wish to purchase one, you will have to move sooner because they will get atttention, you need to be inconspicuous."

"I got it Carslisle. Thank you. I mean it. Everything you've done for me is just... beyond words."

"It is my pleasure Jack. Just remember that you have family here." Carlisle smiled kindly.

"Likewise." Jack replied.

"When do you wish to leave?" Carlisle enquired.

"In a day or so."

Carlisle felt like he was losing a brother but he knew this was something Jack had to do and he could not blame him for wanting to be close to Rose. He would do the very same thing if the roles were reversed. The coming days passed all too quickly and soon Jack was bidding Carlisle farewell.

Jack placed his bag on the floor and cleared his throat. Carlisle looked up from the book he was pouring over.

"It's time Carlisle." Jack stated softly.

"I'm not sure what to say Jack. I wish you all the best." Carlisle said as he clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you." Jack hugged Carlisle tightly. He was the brother he never had, his eternal family and he would miss Carlisle greatly. "Till we meet again Carlisle."

"Good bye Jack."

After their bittersweet goodbye, a moment that lasted an eternity, Jack walked out the door for the last time and disappeared in a blur.


	14. Chapter 14 A Silent Sentinel

A/N Hi All, sorry for not posting a chapter last week. I was very unsure about this chapter and changed things a few times. This chapter is more of a fast forward through time because well, it would be boring to read about her everyday life. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. And as always please RR :)

Chapter 14 A silent Sentinel

Jack made his way back to New York. His heart was heavy having left Carlisle behind. He knew that he could never sufficiently express his gratitude to Carlisle for all that he had done. He was family and Jack would do anything for him, but now he had one task ahead of him; protect Rose.

Jack finally made his journey back into the city of New York. A similar picture greeted him as a few days before. This time though, Jack knew exactly where he was headed. He went back to the theatre and waited where he could not be seen. He did not know where she lived nor with whom and prayed a silent prayer that he could find a home as close as possible to hers.

Jack waited hours for Rose to appear and finally she did. She was as beautiful as ever. He longed to speak to her but knew that would only endanger her, contrary to what he wanted his presence to do. Silently and without being seen, Jack followed Rose in the hope that she would be heading home. Luck was with him. She rounded a corner and disappeared into a lovely three storey face brick apartment block with high arches around the windows and green shrubs dotted around the building. Jack listened for her voice. He could hear her climb a flight of wooden stairs and stop at what he could only imagine was the landing.

" _Hello Mrs Lincoln. How are you doing today?" Rose greeted an unseen woman._

" _Hello Rose, I'm well. Dear I must remind you that your rent is due at the end of the week."_

" _I haven't forgotten Mrs Lincoln. You will have it Friday evening." Rose replied._

" _Thank you dear. Are you going out tonight, you look lovely." The woman said kindly._

" _No." Rose laughed. "I'll be in all night."_

Jack was thrilled. He now knew exactly where Rose lived and all that was left to do was to find a home for himself. He looked up and down the street, there were numerous homes on what he thought was a fairly pricey place to stay. He used his sensitive hearing to listen in at the various buildings before he found one with rooms to rent. It was on the opposite side of the road and two buildings up from Rose but that was not a problem for him.

Jack entered the building knowing exactly where he needed to go. He knocked on the dark wooden door of the apartment on the second floor and so began Jack's new journey with his hardest role yet: protector.

Everyday Jack would watch Rose leave her flat from his window at precisely the same time. She would walk down the road and around the corner. He became a master at following her unseen. In fact, most people rarely saw Jack. He paid is rent exactly when it was due, never chatted very long with anyone and by most accounts, he was rather forgettable. His days were filled with watching Rose and occasionally he would go to see her shows. His nights were dedicated to his art which he still sold via the contact Carlisle had arranged. His keen hearing was a wonderful tool. He was able to tell if Rose was home or if she had made arrangements to go out.

Jack's days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and over time he had seen the same male companion come by more frequently. He noticed day by day as Rose got closer to him and Jack envied him. He wished with all his heart that it could be him beside Rose but he knew that it could not be.

Rose's career flourished and soon she was in bigger productions. Jack could not be more proud of her. She had come a long way from the girl trying to jump off the back of a ship. Alas, with more fame came danger, but there was never any peril that Jack could not overcome. In keeping these risks away from Rose, he knew he made the right decision in going back to New York to watch over her.

Jack was immensely proud of the woman Rose grew to be. Soon she was moving out of the apartment building across from Jack, and into a more affluent block. Once again Jack followed her. As he promised Carlisle, the moment he moved into his new flat close to Rose, he sent Carlisle his new address.

One night, while working on his art, Jack could hear voices from Rose's apartment. He listened carefully and realised that she was going out to dinner with her male friend. He had been a constant in Rose's life since Jack had moved to New York. He had come to learn that his name was Mr Calvert and Jack knew he would take care of Rose.

Jack heard the click of their door being closed as they left. It would be hours before they returned. It was close to midnight before Jack heard the key in the lock. Rose sounded happy; they both did. They seemed to be giddy with laughter. Jack listened carefully to their conversation.

" _I can't wait for you to be my wife, Mrs Calvert."_ He heard Calvert say.

" _Neither can I."_ Came Rose's giggling response.

Sadness overwhelmed Jack. He was immensely happy that Rose was going to have a full and happy life but part of him always wished it that could have been him. Now there was no possibility of that and Jack knew he would just have to accept it.

He was torn, should he now seek out Carlisle once more and allow Rose to go through life protected by her soon to be husband or did he continue playing the role of protector? After all, he had learned that there are dangers in the world that no human could conquer.

He did not want to be a voyeur into a happy marriage but at the same time he still wanted Rose to be safe and all she could be. After much pacing, Jack decided he would remain close but would allow them their space. He would check up on Rose but he would not try to listen in on her entire day anymore. For Rose's sake, he would ensure that neither one of them came to any harm.

Jack's decision had made his life a little easier to bear and from that moment, time seemed to flow past in a rushing torrent. Years passed by, Rose was married and living her content life. Soon she had a child and Rose and Calvert decided to move to Cedar Rapids. He had business there and they decided it would be better to raise a child somewhere quiet and sunny. This was only a small issue for Jack. He remembered Carlisle's warnings. Once again, he sent a letter to Carlisle who was working in Chicago by that time. Spanish influenza had spread, killing thousands of people. Jack knew Carlisle would do all he could for those people, that he would want to be where he could help the most.

Jack bought himself a little house on the outskirts of town. Surprisingly, he liked Iowa. It was a good thing too because this is where Rose would remain. The landscape changed before Jacks's eyes. Year after year brought new changes, new inventions and new designs. People all around him had cars, enormous shiny things. Their dressing changed, the music changed and Rose was changing. Her child was all grown up and off to college. Jack could see the age lines on her face, still she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

As time marched on, Jack could see that the one danger he could not protect them from was coming ever closer. Rose and her husband were ageing. Inevitably, death would meet them and Jack would have to find a way to move on with his life once it did.

He could see Rose's husband looking more gaunt every day, his pallor had changed. Had no one noticed this? Jack's eyes could see what most human eyes missed and a few months later, Mr Calvert was no more. This was a terrible knock for Jack. He could not understand why. He had never spoken to the man, they shared no memories together but for some reason, Jack felt like he was family. He treated Rose well and for that, Jack would always be grateful.

While Mr Calvert's passing was difficult on Rose and though no one knew, on Jack as well, the old adage was true: time really did heal all wounds.

Jack watched in wonder as Rose's child entered adulthood then parenthood. She made a wonderful grandmother. Alas, her story was always fraught with tragedy and her beautiful son was killed. An accident separated parents from child and made a lovely grandmother a parent once more. Elizabeth was as lovely as her grandmother. She was tall with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She grew close to Rose and even as Rose's memory started to fade and her body lost its strength, Elizabeth stood by her. In fact, she took great care of her ailing grandmother. Rose never lost her creativity though; she still did her art and enjoyed pottery. It made Jack happy to know that Rose had lived the full life he wanted her to.

Jack watched as an item on the television caught Rose's attention. He strained to hear what the piece was on and if he had breath to catch, it would have caught. People had found artefacts from the Titanic. His drawing of Rose was being beamed all over the world. He remembered drawing the picture of Rose with the Heart of the Ocean necklace around her neck, as if it were yesterday.

Jack saw Rose speak on the phone, naturally she would remember that day as well. It was the best day in both their lives. He heard her say,

" _...oh yes. The woman in the picture is me."_

And so, after eighty-five years, Jack and Rose were heading back to the Titanic.


	15. Chapter 15 Saying Goodbye

A/N: Here we are at chapter 15! I actually never thought this story would get a chapter 15. The initial plan was for it to be a rather short story, but I guess sometimes it takes you in another direction. I wrote parts of this chapter and then changed it entirely but I think the changes are better. In this chapter Jack takes a flight because in New Moon, Alice says to Bella that flying is faster than running. I'm assuming that Alice and Jack would run at about the same pace seeing as how Edward's speed is extraordinary even for a vampire.

Also thank you to Laaiqa, potterfan922, LegandsofTime, LaurynKavanagh, CassieRaven, Ravengirl8704, and all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story. You guys are the real MVP!

Chapter 15 Saying Goodbye

Jack had listened in carefully to the arrangements that were being made. Rose and her grand daughter, Elizabeth would have a terribly long journey ahead of them. They would travel from Iowa to Toronto, then from Toronto to St James in Newfoundland, where a helicopter would be waiting to take them onto the salvage ship that found Cal's safe. Jack's trip would be a little different. He would take different flights to get to St James and from there he would hire a boat so he could be near Rose.

Jack was filled with anticipation at seeing the ship again. It was the vessel that brought him and Rose together. He caught an earlier flight than Rose and Lizzy and would be well on his way before their flight left. The flight felt laboriously long, he knew it would be faster than running but sitting in one place made it feel so much longer.

Once the plane landed in St James, Jack quickly disembarked, made his way through the airport and to the docks. He hired a boat which he could tell from the smell was usually used for fishing, and made his way to the bridge. It was bright and sunny when he got to open water. He would not get too close to the salvage ship that Rose and Lizzy would be on. It was too risky. The sunlight would reflect off of him and someone might notice. He could not allow that to happen.

The ship was quite busy. Men were all over the decks. He could hear the hum of voices as they spoke to each other. Jack decided he would make sure he was close enough to the salvage ship to hear what went on and that way should Rose or Lizzy for that matter, need help, he would know.

Jack could hear the distinct sound of rotors in the distance. That meant that Rose would be arriving soon. He could also hear two men talking. The one seemed to be skeptical of Rose's honesty which irked Jack. The other was a little more convinced.

The deafening roar got closer and closer until the helicopter landed on the deck of the ship. Rose was helped off the helicopter and into a wheelchair that Lizzy pushed towards her quarters. Rose made herself at home. Never having been one to travel light, she had lots of luggage, which the captain, Brock, had brought to her room. Rose put up her picture frames near her bed. She was old now, and these made her feel closer to home.

After a little while Jack heard the man named, Lewis, explain to Rose and Lizzy, how the Titanic sank. Jack did not care for his manner but the science of it was fascinating. Rose told them that it felt a lot different on the ship. She then launched into the story of her trip on the Titanic.

Jack listened with rapt attention. He remembered everything Rose said but even though he remembered them so clearly, his memories seemed veiled having being seen through human eyes. He loved hearing the story from her perspective. He could hear the wonder and love in her voice as she told them about him teaching her to spit and looking through his artwork and asking him to draw her and making love in the car. His heart clenched when he heard the guilt in her voice over not initially believing him when he said he did not steal the necklace. He knew she was confused at the time and never held it against her. After all, she came back for him.

He listened attentively when she told them of how she survived; of how Fifth Officer Harold Lowe came back looking for survivors and that she had swam to a nearby body to get the whistle off them which attracted the boat to her. He could hear Lizzy's tears as Rose told them that when they reached the Carpathia, she said her name was Rose Dawson and that was the last time she saw her mother or Caledon Hockley.

Jack was immensely glad that something of his, even something as small as his name, was able to break Rose out of the prison of her life. She was able to start anew and what a life she'd led. Rose continued to say that Jack freed her and now he only existed in her memory. Jack wished he could tell her that she was wrong, that he never left but that was impossible.

It was quiet for a while, then he saw the frail shape of Rose in a warm nightie, head to the stern of the ship. He watched in panic as she climbed up the rail, he was ready to dive in the water but then he noticed what she had clutched in her hand. And with what looked like a silent farewell, she cast the heart of the ocean into the black abyss. The last piece of the life she had left behind was cast away.

Jack watched her go back inside and listened carefully to her movements. He could barely hear them now and decided to get closer. He dived into the water that once would have felt frigid to him, but now he barely noticed the cold temperature of the Atlantic. Jack swam quickly toward the salvage the ship. He climbed up the stern and was now on board. He hid in the shadows, listening to the activity in the ship. Rose's breath was shallow, her heartbeat was slow. He knew what was about to come. He quickly and quietly made his way around the ship and to her room. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

It had been eighty five years and finally, Jack was in the same room as Rose. He saw the pictures she brought with. Rose next to a plane, with a huge fish, on a horse, with her children; he smiled to himself as he pulled a chair to sit closely to the woman he loved fiercely. Rose's eyelids slowly fluttered open. A smile, dazzling and beautiful spread on her face.

"Jack?!" She said hoarsely.

"Yes Rose." He beamed back at her.

"I knew you'd come back!"

"Oh Rose, I never left. I've watched over you the whole time." He smiled as he ran his fingers over her soft hair.

"I knew you would." She smiled. "Are you here to take me away?"

"No Rose. I'm here just to see my girl."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Rose. I never let you go either." Jack said clutching her hand.

Rose simply smiled back at him. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he could hear her heart beat ever slower. He wished he could see what she saw right now. All too soon he felt her grip on life slacken. Her heart beat out its last beat and Rose was no more. He would never know that her final thoughts were of being with him forever. Jack looked down at the woman he loved for so long, a crushing blanket of grief threatened to strangle him. He knew he had to leave. He knew this was how it was meant to be. With one last look at her, Jack left her room and dived off the stern and swam back to his own boat. He finally understood what Carlisle meant when he said it would take a toll on him, but he got to say goodbye and that meant everything.

He climbed aboard his hired boat and headed back to shore. He never wanted to see Cedar Rapids again. He could never go back.

Hours later he docked the boat and headed for the airport. He caught a flight to Alaska with the sole thought of going to Denali. He knew that Carlisle and his family were not living there but even eight decades later, it still felt like home.

Jack reached the house, it looked the same but it wasn't. It had been updated. It was more modern, there was a lot more glass. He went inside and the furnishings had also changed but his room had not. He checked his studio and it was made bigger with another desk having been added. It still felt warm and reminded him of Carlisle.

Jack sat at his table and penned a letter to Carlisle telling him of his latest adventure and the bitterly sad way it had ended. He told Carlisle that he intended on staying in Denali for the foreseeable future. Jack set out to post the letter, the sooner Carlisle knew of his whereabouts the better.

He returned home, blinded by grief. He did not know how to fix it. There was no one at fault, Rose was a hundred and one years old. He was lucky, he got to see her far longer than anyone could have expected.

Jack sat down at his table and looked at his art supplies. He picked up his charcoal pencil and began drawing every memory of Rose he could. She lived a full and, for the most part, happy life and he could see no better way to pay tribute to her, than to make her his muse. She would live forever in his art.


	16. Chapter 16 Moving On

Chapter 16 Moving On

Three weeks had passed since Jack's return to Denali. He'd hunted, cleaned, worked on his art and continued reading through Carlisle's library. It had been eighty years since he had read any of these books and he decided to pick up where he had left off. Of course there was a great deal more added to the bookshelves; but nothing he did lifted the dark blanket cast over him. Every time he felt like he could breathe, the grief pulled him back under. It was torment to miss Rose this much.

One evening as Jack returned from his hunt, he walked in to the house to find the telephone ringing.

"Hello." Jack answered.

"Jack! It's good to hear your voice." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle! How are you?" Jack asked.

"Good thank you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that Carlisle. She was my reason for existing."

"I'm sorry Jack." Carlisle said quietly. "Is there anything I can do? Would you like me to come to Denali?"

"That's not necessary . I just need some time."

"Of course. I understand. Jack if you need anything, you need only ask."

"I know Carlisle. Thank you." Jack replied. "I was thinking of going to Tanya and her sisters but I just can't face company right now."

"Take your time Jack. When you're ready to venture out, you will. In the meantime, we have to deal with your home in Cedar Rapids. What would you like to do?"

"I can never go back there."

"I guessed as much from your letter. I can arrange to have the place sold, move your belongings or sell them as well."

"I would appreciate that." Jack smiled. Even after all these years, Carlisle was still the most compassionate man Jack had met. "Actually I was thinking of getting a place of my own."

"Where?" Carlisle responded.

"Juneau."

"Juneau?"

"Yeah. I have given it a bit of thought. It's cloudy most of the time, I could get a house in the woods. I want to stay in Denali for a while first. Maybe tie in a move to Juneau with my updated papers."

"That's a plan. How about this... I will arrange to have the place in Cedar Rapids sold and find you a spot in Juneau then we can just get your possessions moved over." Carlisle's suggestion made sense.

"Thank you Carlisle. You would do that?"

"Of course Jack. You're family and we always take care of our family."

"You know Carlisle, I never know what to say to you. Somehow thank you is just never enough."

"It's okay Jack. We'll speak soon." And with that they hung up.

In the weeks and months that followed, true to his word, Carlisle did arrange the sale of Jack's property, acquired a home for him and had his belongings moved. Jack was glad to have as little to do with it as possible. Carlisle had sent him pictures of homes in Juneau and Jack had selected the ones that had interested him the most. He had informed Jack that Esme was in fact heading up the project of finding him a home and she wondered if she could do a few tasteful renovations. Jack was only too glad to let her do so. Though Jack had never met the others in the Cullen Clan, Carlisle had often told him about the others. His love for Esme was clear and it thrilled Jack that Carlisle finally found his mate.

Once Jack had settled on the home he wanted, he gave Esme carte blanche on the project. He had spoken to her on phone and was quite taken by her. He thought she was the perfect mate for Carlisle.

Months passed by, each day felt a little easier to breathe. Each canvass healed a little piece of his soul and the phone calls from Carlisle and Esme made him feel a little less lost. Jack knew he would probably never love again but he felt less suffocated by his grief. He eventually got the call from Esme telling him his home was ready and all his possessions had been moved in. He could not thank her enough.

"I know you wanted a little more time in Denali so feel no rush to move Jack." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme." Jack replied.

"It's a pleasure. I do hope you'll take us up on our offer to visit sometime."

"I will. Maybe in a little while."

"I understand Jack. We'll chat again soon."

"Bye Esme."

Jack was grateful to have had the help he did with the Cullens, and now he had a home of his own for as long as he needed.

Jack's stay in Denali became quite an extended one. Months turned to years and Carlisle and his family would not be returning for a few more years so Jack made changes to their home, purchasing modern appliances and high tech computers. He bought books and learned about modern art and graphic design. It was something Carlisle preached. They had to belong to the time they found themselves in. It was all part of keeping the secret but Jack enjoyed it immensely. The years were kind to Jack's heart. It was now almost a decade since Rose had passed and he was finally able to remember her without being paralysed by grief. He was able to smile fondly at memories of her and finally decided to move to Juneau. With a quick farewell visit to the Denali sisters and a call to Carlisle, Jack was off to live his life in his warm cabin in the woods.

Jack trudged through the snow, deep in the woods. It was wonderfully private. He could hear the animals as he walked further and that's when he saw his home. He was awestruck. It was beautiful. Esme had outdone herself. It was not terribly large or ostentatious, it was simply perfect. It was raised off the ground with short stone pillars with six steps that led onto a patio. It had a high A-shaped roof that extended past the walls of the cabin and the patio, giving shelter over the snow. There were large wooden pillars that extended from the floor of the patio to the roof which held warm twinkling lights. The cabin wall was the most breathtaking of all, eight enormous panes of glass fitted from the floor to the ceiling reflected the snow around him. Jack walked around the side to the entrance. He stepped in and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. He flicked on the lights and the warmest home he had ever been in greeted him back. There was a huge beige rug on the floor with matching large couches around the room. A wooden coffee table stood in the centre and against the back wall there was a wooden table with two lamps and several photo-frames. Two of them had photos in it, one of Rose and one of the Titanic. The opposite wall had a large stone cladding fireplace with light fixtures on either side for artwork. Across the room from the glass wall was a staircase leading upstairs to three doors. He opened these to find two bedrooms and bathroom. His room was converted into a studio with a couple of comfy chairs, a couch and a bookshelf. All his possessions were neatly packed away. Naturally there was a kitchen but he was less concerned about that.

Jack got out his cellphone to call Esme when he saw an email from her.

" _Hi Jack_

 _I hope you enjoy your beautiful home. I left the spaces for artwork on the wall bare, I wanted you to find or paint something you really love. Carlisle told me about Rose, I found old photos of her on sale on the internet. They were taken when she was on set for a movie. I truly hope you find happiness here._

 _Love Esme"_

Jack was genuinely touched by the time and effort Esme had put into his home. He called her and thanked both Esme and Carlisle. He welcomed them to his home and hoped he would see them soon. He sat down on one of the plush sofas, looked around and realised how lucky he was.

Jack enjoyed Juneau. He bought himself a Ram pick up truck similar to all the others in town, made his monthly purchases, chatted to the usual faces but kept to himself mostly. He loved it in the woods. It was secluded and private and he never had to worry about who saw him when the sun was out.

The next year Carlisle had informed Jack that the family was moving to Denali for a short while before moving to Forks. He wished them well and while he wanted to see them, he had made such wonderful progress on his new style of art that he did not wish to leave yet. He did not realise that when he did get to meet the family, it would be under very, very perilous circumstances.

Jack had begun to enjoy time by himself a lot and became somewhat of a hermit. He did not notice the years go by. He came to understand what Tanya meant when she said a year to a human is merely a speck in time to an immortal. Still, he kept in touch with the Cullens. Carlisle had told him that Edward had found himself a mate, he had also called to tell him of the wedding. Jack sent a gift and an apology. He knew he would have to leave Juneau eventually. So far no one had become suspicious of him so he had a lot more time ahead of him in this beautiful setting. Or so he thought.

It was months after the wedding that he got a desperate phone call from Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle." Jack had answered his phone.

"Hello Jack, I need your help. Our family is in trouble."


	17. Chapter 17 Forks

A/N: Hey everyone! We're getting pretty close to the end now. So I figured Jack would be great with Renesmee since he was so good with Cora on the ship. We still remember the line "You're still my best girl Cora". I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 17 Forks

"What do you mean Carlisle? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"The Volturi are coming. I'm not asking you to fight, just to bear witness that we are not guilty of what we've been accused." Carlisle said desperately.

"And what have you been accused of?"

"Bella and Edward have a daughter-"

"Carlisle! Please tell me you didn't..."

"Of course not. She is biologically Bella and Edwards daughter. She's amazing Jack! Unfortunately, Irina saw them and she's gone to the Volturi."

"They won't show mercy Carlisle."

"I'm hoping we can get enough witnesses to make them hear us."

"Carlisle." Jack sighed, "Of course I will be there. I don't know if witnesses will be enough though."

"With you here, it just might be." Carlisle said.

"Let's hope. I'm leaving now."

Jack packed himself a small bag and ran in a blur to the airport where he was lucky enough to get a flight that left in an hour to Seattle. Jack had never stopped practicing control and perfection of his compulsion but he would not know how it would affect the Volturi. He managed to live for a century without having to meet them.

Jack boarded his plane and sat anxiously in his seat. The two and half hours felt like eternity before his plane touched down in Seattle. He got his little carry on out from the overhead compartments, walked through the airport and as soon as he was clear of any prying eyes, he ran straight for Forks.

If he was not so concerned for Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, Jack might have thought the scenery was beautiful but for now only one thought occurred to him, get to the Cullens.

Jack knew exactly where he had to go thanks to the many conversations and emails that he had with Carlisle. Jack spotted the route marker and made his way through the woods. The sound of voices grew sharper with every step he ran. Eventually he came up to a stunning home with an immaculate lawn. He stepped up to the door and Carlisle answered before he even knocked.

"Jack!" Carlisle greeted.

Carlisle and Jack hugged, patting each other on the back.

"It's been too long." Jack replied.

"Please come in." Carlisle said as he closed the door. It had taken Jack less than six hours to get to Forks.

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to see you." Jack apologised.

"Please, that's not necessary." Carlisle said. "Come, let me introduce you to the others."

Jack and Carlisle walked into the lounge. The sight of seven vampires and one beautiful little girl greeted him.

"Jack Dawson, meet Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Jacob Black and of course Esme."

Jack shook everyones' hand and sat on the empty seat beside Jacob. It was his first time meeting a werewolf and his odour was rather distracting. Not that Jack would ever point it out.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry that it's under such circumstances." Jack said.

"Same here." Edward replied.

"Carlisle tells me that we're in this predicament because Irina saw Renesmee."

"Yes, but she didn't allow us a chance to explain." Edward said.

"Can you please fill me in?" Jack asked.

Bella then brought Renesmee to Jack who clambered up onto his lap and placed her little hand on his face. Jack was awestruck. The vision was so clear, like he had seen it with his own eyes. He saw a gaunt Bella, Edward trying to save her, Jacob kneeling before Renesmee, Renesmee soaring through the air to catch snowflakes. In each vision she was a little older.

"How did she do that?" Jack asked.

"How does Edward read minds or Alice see the future or you compel." Carlisle said, "It's her gift."

"You are a remarkable little girl." Jack smiled. "How is this possible?"

"We didn't know it was." Carlisle replied.

Renesmee placed her hand against Jack's cheek again and he smiled at the little red haired girl.

"Yes we're friends now. In fact, you're my very favourite girl."

Renesmee hugged Jack, jumped off his lap and ran to her mother.

"What happened with Irina?" Jack asked.

"Irina was not on the best terms with us. There was a vampire named Laurent; he tried to kill Bella but the wolves protected her. They killed him but Irina had spent time with him in Denali. She hoped he would be her mate and refused to believe that he was operating on Victoria's orders. Tanya and Kate convinced her to come and make peace with us but she saw Renesmee, Bella and Jacob out in the mountains catching snowflakes. She assumed that she was an immortal child." Edward filled jack in.

"And due to the history with their mother, she would not want to get involved. So instead of asking questions, she went to the Volturi." Jack added.

"Except the leech got it wrong." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Please forgive my ignorance Jacob, but why are you protecting a coven of vampires?" Jack asked.

"Because I imprinted on Renesmee."

"Imprinted?"

"It's like the only thing you live for, the only thing that ties you to earth is that one person. No one and nothing else matters. You would be anything they needed. A protector, a friend, a mate. There are many forms."

"I can understand that." Jack said with thoughts of Rose running through his mind. He saw Edward smile fleetingly.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Gather as many witnesses as we can. We'll need someone to be home to receive them." Alice said.

"Well, Denali is close by, why don't you and Bella go there. Get them to come back with you. In the meantime, I will be here and once you get back you, Bella and I can protect Renesmee. Plus we'd have Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen." Jack suggested to Edward.

"And me." Jacob interjected.

"And Jacob." Jack agreed.

"I like that plan." Edward said.

"Esme and I, Rosalie and Emmet and Alice and Jasper can cover the further parts of the world." Carlisle added.

"We'll need to make travel arrangements." Bella said.

"Esme and I will do that." Rosalie offered.

"Great. We'll leave in the morning." Carlisle said.

An uneasy silence had fallen over everyone. They would all have to be convincing and get the others to listen to Bella, Edward and Renesmee. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"I'm amazed you haven't had a stronger response to Renesmee." Rosalie said to Jack.

"Carlisle told me that you all are not guilty of the accusation and that would always be enough for me but being close to her, I'd have to be blind to not see the flush of blood behind those cheeks or deaf to not hear her steady heartbeat."

Carlisle smiled at Jack. "My brother, thank you."

Morning followed quickly, all the travel arrangements had been made during the night. They were ready to leave when they heard Sam approach.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle. I have a letter for you from Alice. She asked permission to pass through our lands last night. She and Jasper headed for the coast."

Carlisle took the note from Sam and quickly read through it.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"It's Alice." Carlisle responded. "She's left us."

"What?! Why?" Esme could not believe that Alice would leave them in their time of need.

"She didn't say." Carlisle said.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked. The note read " _Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come for us."_

"Thank you for bringing this to us. I appreciate it." Carlisle thanked Sam.

"The pack will help." Sam said. "This affects us all."

"Thank you Sam. We'll keep in touch." Carlisle said.

None of them could believe that Alice would leave when the threat loomed above them.

"She did what she thought was right for her and Jasper. We can't begrudge them that." Carlisle said.

"So is that that? We have no hope?" Rosalie asked.

"There is always hope." Carlisle replied. "We need to stick to the plan."

"We should be back in a day or so." Edward said.

"Good luck all of you." Jack bid them farewell and headed back into the house. They had decided it would be best for the witnesses to decide for themselves if they would help, Jack could not compel them as Aro would see it the moment he touched their hand. He could not believe the turn things had taken that morning. Alice had not come across as a coward and he wondered what she had seen. Edward having read Jack's mind responded.

"I think she left to protect us. Aro wants her too much."

While the others were travelling, Jack met with Sam informing him of the plan and the area that they would wait for the Volturi. He explained exactly what the perceived crime was and what the punishment would be. Sam had come close to a meeting with them once before and everything Jack had said to him just further cemented his decision to stand by the Cullens.

Edward and Bella arrived back with Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar, two days after they had left. It was not long before vampires from far and wide arrived at the house. They had come from the Amazon, Europe, Egypt, but each new addition meant there were more Quilleute boys turning into wolves. Jacob had been great, he guided them through the change but he admitted to Bella that all the red eyes had unsettled him. Jack had then decided to speak to each of them. He could never take away their choice but he did find a way around that. He compelled each of them to try the vegetarian diet with an open mind. That way they could choose for themselves without pre-judging the Cullen's way of life. Only Amun, Alistair, Stephan and Vladimir still wished to hunt human blood. For this, the wolves were very grateful.

In the days that followed, Bella trained to master her gift. A very useful gift Jack thought. If she could project her shield and he could compel Aro, they could avoid any real tragedies. She was progressing well which gave them hope but with each passing day and each fallen snowflake, Jack's uneasiness grew.

He asked Emmett to train him for battle. Jack could hold his own as a human but fighting vampires would be entirely different. Emmett agreed; Jack was a fast learner and soon he was training with Edward as well. While everyone hoped that this volatile situation could be resolved through reason, it was important that they were all able to fight. Especially those with abilities. With Kate, Edward, Emmett, and Jack all having offensive abilities combined with Kate's knowledge of battle, they would stand a great chance of coming away unscathed.

All too soon the night had arrived. The snow was sticking and so they set up camp in a clearing near the mountains. Edward had informed him that they had once escaped an attack in the very same clearing, Jack hoped that history would repeat itself. What he did not realise was how big a role he would play.


	18. Chapter 18 The Volturi Are Coming

**A/N This chapter has been tough. I have had to take a fair amount from the movies and the books to make this chapter happen. I wanted to change things up but I also wanted a lot to remain the same, especially with the Volturi dialogue. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Next week we have the epilogue and I'm a little sad to see the end of this story...**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Volturi are Coming

Sunrise approached and everyone knew it would only be a few hours before the Volturi would march into the clearing. They would march with one mission and one mission only; to destroy the Cullens and their witnesses.

Though it was cloudy, the sun rose higher in the sky and all of Forks was bathed in bright daylight. Everyone took their positions. Emmet and Rosalie stood to the right then Bella, Renesmee and Edward, then Jack, Carlisle and Esme. All their friends stood behind him in nervous and worried anticipation.

Finally they saw them. A mass of black striding across the snowy landscape. They were outnumbered.

"Their witnesses." Edward said quietly.

"Why would they need witnesses?" Bella asked.

"To spread the news that justice was served." Garrett said.

The Volturi, their guard, wives and witnesses spread themselves in a line, several rows wide. Marcus, Aro and Cauis stood front and centre. Aro scanned the opposition, looking for someone.

"He's looking for Alice." Edward said.

The wolves took this to be their signal and marched out from the tree line to stand with the vampires, as one.

Carlisle marched forward, he knew he would have to speak first if they were to have any chance at all. He needed Aro to hear him.

"Hello Aro. Let us discuss this in a civilised manner, like we did before."

"Fair words Carlisle, but considering the battalion you've assembled here..."

"That was never our intent. We are not guilty of the crime we have been charged. These witnesses can attest to that."

"We can see the child! Do not take us for fools!" Cauis exclaimed.

"Do not worry brother, I will collect every facet of the truth." Aro said.

"The child is not an immortal." Carlisle said loudly so that his voice rang clear throughout the clearing. "See the flush of blood in her cheeks, hear the rhythm of her heartbeat."

"Artifice!" Cauis shouted.

Throughout the verbal exchanges, Bella had been trying to stretch her shield over everyone. She would feel it cast out but it would easily snap back.

"Edward. As I see the child cling to your mate, I can only assume you are central to this story." Aro said as he stretched out his hand.

Edward walked away from the group and the protective shield Bella had managed to cast. Jack did not like that Edward had walked out alone but he knew he could not follow yet. Edward stopped in front of Aro who held his hand and looked through Edward's thoughts. After a few moments he let go of Edward and asked to meet Renesmee.

Edward wordlessly called to Bella who held Renesmee's hand and walked to Edward with Jacob. Emmett and Jack flanked the three of them. They crossed the field to stand before Aro. He regarded them all but lingered on Jack.

"We have never met." Aro said as he held out his hand. Jack took it as if to shake it but Aro pulled it closer and placed his other hand over. In a moment, he saw all of Jack's life. Aro let go and said, "A hard path Jack but you seem to have been very fortunate to have met Carlisle."

"I have been." Jack replied. He remembered everything that Carlisle told him about the Volturi and one of the things that worried him was their prejudice towards the wolves. Carlisle and Edward had discussed with Jack that the Quilleutes were not truly werewolves but rather that they were shape-shifters. They elected to turn into wolves, they had control over it. Jack had become very fond of them having spent quite a lot of time with Jacob, Seth and Sam. He knew he had the attention of all three of them and so he looked into Aro's eyes, then Cauis and lastly Marcus, implanting the same thought in all their minds. _The wolf shape shifters_ _are_ _not the enemy of vampires_. He could see it take hold but it would take them understanding that the Quilleutes were not werewolves to be entirely effective. Edward had heard all of Jack's thoughts and knew what had to be done.

Jack moved back to his position, protecting Bella and Renesmee.

"Hello Aro." Renesmee said in her musical voice. She ignored his outstretched hand and placed hers on his face. Aro's eyes blanked over as he saw what she wanted him to see.

"Magnifico! Half human, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible!" Cauis exclaimed.

"You think they fooled me brother?!" Aro said snapped at Cauis.

Jack and the others rejoined the group. The tension was thick in the clearing. As soon as Bella was back in position, she stretched out her shield once more. This time it held. She could feel it move, feel it's elasticity. Everyone was safely in her dome of protection.

"Bring the informer forward." Cauis instructed.

Irina stepped forward flanked by two guards. "Is this the child you saw?" Cauis asked harshly.

"I'm not sure." Irina said softly.

"Jane!" Cauis commanded.

"She's changed!" Irina said forcefully before Jane could torment her. "This child is older. The Cullens are innocent. I'm sorry." She looked straight at Carlisle as she apologized.

Edward heard Cauis's thoughts a moment before he gave the instruction. "Cauis no!" He shouted but it was too late. Two of the guards ripped her apart and set her on fire. Tanya and Kate ran forward. Emmet and Eleazar instantly caught Tanya, Garrett wrapped his arms around Kate as she shocked him, he fell to his knees but he never let go.

"Tanya if you attack now, we'll all die." Edward whispered urgently.

Bella made sure her shield was still holding up. That's when Jack saw Alec's vapour creep towards them. He saw Jane stare at several people but nothing happened, then she turned her gaze to him and he felt the weirdest sensation, like little prickles. It was obvious that Bella was doing well. Bella smirked and Jane tried to charge forward but Aro motioned for her and Alec to stop.

Jack knew that they teetered on a knife's edge at that moment. Anything could set the battle off. Carlisle stepped forward once more.

"So you see Aro, no crime has been committed."

"I agree Carlisle, but does it then mean that there is no danger. For the first time humans pose a danger to us with their modern technology. In these perilous times, only the known is safe, only the known is tolerable and we know nothing of what this child will become. Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro's words took hold amongst his witnesses and their fear was tangible. Jasper could feel the change. That's when Edward heard her thoughts. Bella looked at Edward.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Alice." He whispered.

Aro's eyes lit up as he saw Alice and Jasper cross the snowy clearing.

"Alice!" he exclaimed.

She stood before Aro and pulled off her glove. "I have evidence to show that the child would not be a danger. Let me show you." She said as she offered her hand. Aro's eyes glazed over and his smile faded. Bella could see that Aro could see Alice's vision. Edward seemed to be watching with rapt attention. He saw her angrily tell Aro, "It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." She then turned to Bella and whispered, "Now!"

Bella placed Renesmee on Jacob's back and said "Take care of my daughter."

Edward looked at Bella understanding in an instant. He hugged Renesmee and looked Jacob in the eye. "Goodbye Jacob, my brother, my son."

And with that Jacob ran for the tree line. He was fast and was soon gone. Alice then spun around and kicked Aro under the chin. Her arms were immediately bound by two guards. She struggled to get free but she could not.

"Let her go!" Carlisle shouted as he charged forward. Aro ran at him at the same time. They leapt in the air, their bodies making contact like thunder. When they landed, Aro had Carlisle's head. There was a roar of outrage from the witnesses behind the Cullens. Both sides charged forward, they met in the middle with clashes that sounded thunderous. The wolves held position until it was the right moment. Sam watched, then gave the order and the wolves attacked ferociously.

Bella had cast her shield over Jasper who had taken on the guard but Alec knocked her down breaking the shield and allowing Jane to torture Jasper. Jack ran faster than he ever had, knocking Jane out of the way, and pushing Felix to the ground. Jack held him down and Jasper was able to regain control and sever Felix's head from his body. Jack then ran to Bella who was fighting off Alec. He pinned Alec down and compelled him to attack Jane. She never saw it coming. Paralysed by Alec's vapour, Alice was easily able to subdue her. She dragged her to Sam who instantly ripped her apart. Alec screamed in pain having seen exactly what he had done. Jack still had Alec pinned and Bella had Jack shielded. Jack looked around to see Sam was still nearby. He compelled Alec to sit without moving, Sam pounced on the opportunity, taking out the cornerstone of the Volturi's attack.

Benjamin noticed that even though powerful vampires from the guard had been killed, they were still pairing up to attack the Cullen's and their allies. He slammed his fist into the ground creating a fissure to a magma pit. Bella used it to kill her attacker by kicking them into it. Esme was not so lucky as she was being pulled into the crevasse. Leah saw this and the grey wolf pulled the guard off Esme but she fell with him into the magma.

Cauis could take it no more, he ran out into the field, a picture of rage but Garrett managed to toss him over. He landed in front of Kate who controlled him with her power of electrocution. She motioned for Tanya to kill him and she did, in the cruelest way she knew how. She held his lower jaw and slowly ripped and tore his head off.

Edward was able to fight off Demetri's attack, beheading him with no mercy at all. Marcus and Aro stepped out into the battlefield. Stefan and Vladimir saw that Marcus was vulnerable and rushed towards him. He accepted death whispering "Finally" as he was killed. Thinking he could do better than Cauis, Aro made a beeline for Bella and Edward, he had no idea what would come next. They ran at Aro from two directions but Aro knocked Bella into Edward. Jack saw this and rushed toward Aro knocking him over. A moment was all he needed to compel Aro.  
 _"Kneel!"_ It was all Jack needed to say. Aro obediently knelt down and watched as Bella and Edward ripped his head off. The last thing he saw was a flame moving towards his face.

The vision Edward was seeing in Alice and Aro's mind came to an end and he looked at Bella completely astonished.

"That's your fate. Unless you decide on another course." Alice told Aro.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a threat to our kind." Cauis said.

"And what if we knew what she would become? Could we live in peace then?"

"Yes, but that cannot be known." Cauis said harshly.

"Actually it can." Edward replied.

"I have been looking for witnesses of my own in South America." Alice said. Just then two people walked through the clearing towards the Volturi.

"We have enough witnesses." Cauis said unkindly.

"Let him speak brother." Aro said curtly.

"I am Nahuel and this is my aunt Huilen. I am part human and part vampire. My father was a vampire, my mother died giving birth to me. I turned my aunt into a vampire as a baby."

"How old are you?" Aro asked.

"One hundred and fifty years." He replied.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

"I became fully grown seven years after my birth."

"And your diet?"

"Human food, blood. I can live on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus said.

Aro looked pensive. He turned around and addressed all the vampires that had come to bear witness for him.

"Dear ones. There is no danger here. The Cullens have not committed the crime for which they were accused." Aro said gently.

"Regardless. They have been consorting with werewolves." Cauis accused.

"Actually we haven't." Edward said.

"We see the wolves Edward!"

"They are not werewolves. They are shape-shifters. They are not controlled by the moon, they are in full control of themselves. They change form when they mean to." Edward said.

Instantly, the Volturi accepted the explanation. Edward could hear their thoughts and exactly as Jack said to them, Aro repeated to all.

"The wolf shape shifters are not the enemy of vampires."

Edward saw the fleeting moment of confusion after he made the pronouncement but he accepted what he said as truth. "Carlisle, maybe one day we can chat as we once did, as friends." Aro said.

"Maybe one day we will, when you prove yourself to be a friend." Carlisle responded.

Aro looked at Alice, Bella and Jack and whispered "Such a prize", before turning around and leaving in a blur.

"You have them on the run, now is the time to attack!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Not today." Carlisle replied.

"You are all fools!" Vladimir shouted and the two made a run for it.

* * *

The Cullen's guests were all leaving and the family bid them farewell. Garrett had left with Kate. Jack was happy for her. He knew that she always wanted a mate and now she had an honourable one.

Jack was glad that he got to meet so many of Carlisle's friends and most importantly his family. He leaned against a large tree watching Bella and Renesmee when Carlisle stood next to him. He saw Renesmee put a hand to Bella's face.

"Yeah, we're all going to be a together now." Bella responded.

"Are we Jack?" Carlisle quietly asked.

"Yes. We all are." Jack responded with a smile.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: And so we have reached the end of Jack and Carlisle's story. I hope you all enjoyed traveling this journey and I hope you all enjoy the epilogue even though it's short.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has ever read, followed, favourited or reviewed this story. I love all you guys!**

* * *

Epilogue

Months had passed and Jack was enjoying his home in Forks. He had taken up residence in Edward's old room seeing as how he had a beautiful home in the woods. It was nice having a family around him, especially when he remembered so little of his own family.

He watched as the seasons changed and so did his art. He had a great space to work in. He now shared Esme's studio with her and she was great company. Sometimes she would ask him for his opinion on a renovation project other times he would keep a piece of artwork aside just for her. Jack was with her in the very room when he heard Jasper arrive and went down to greet him. He was very keen to see him.

"Hey Jazz. Did you get it?" Jack asked.

"Jenks has never been late with a delivery." Jasper smiled and handed Jack an envelope. Jack had been in town for a while and had been introduced as Carlisle's brother. They all felt it was time that he had documentation to say as much, just in case anyone looked him up. He pulled out his passport and ID. It now read: Jack Dawson Cullen. He was officially Carlisle's brother. He took a look at what else was in the envelope, there were a few documents and a new driver's license.

"I think we should celebrate." Jack said looking at the license.

"Let me guess..." Jasper chuckled, "the Porsche."

"Oh yes." Jack grinned.

"Shotgun!" Emmett called.

"Actually, I have to take Edward." Jack replied.

"Oh come on!" Emmett said.

"It's only fair. I wouldn't have considered it if it wasn't for him." Jack replied. "What do you say Edward?"

"When do we go?" Came Edward's reply.

Jack loved his family and they all accepted him with open arms. Edward never forgot the vision from the battle and he knew that he owed Jack an enormous debt, he was a huge part of why they left alive, even if Jack himself did not know it.

Jack finally found peace and it was not in a place or in his art, but in the home he was now a part of, forever.


End file.
